


Emissary of Sin (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a protector, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Puns, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Fist Fights, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magnus is an assassin, Moderate burn, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Alec Lightwood, el principal agente de protección de la Clave, es llamado a proteger la vida de su enemigo mortal, uno de los sicarios más famosos del mundo, Magnus Bane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emissary of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459999) by [insieme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme). 



"Ahora, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil".

Magnus Bane miró al hombre tendido en el suelo de cemento debajo de él, su bota tachonada presionando fuertemente el cuello tatuado del hombre. Tenía una larga herida en la frente, cortesía de Magnus, así como algunos moretones en el puño cuando inicialmente lo había tirado al suelo. El propio Magnus no había sufrido ninguna lesión, ni siquiera había sudado al derribar al hombre.

En respuesta a su pregunta anterior, el hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido, veneno en sus ojos.

Magnus suspiró. "¿Por qué todos debéis elegir el camino difícil? Bueno, difícil para ti. Para mí, esta es la parte fácil." Sacó el revólver de su cadera y lo apuntó hacia el hombre, nivelándolo con su frente. "Normalmente, cuando tengo a alguien debajo de mí, termina de manera mucho más agradable para ambas partes. Confía en mí." Le guiñó un ojo. El hombre espetó otra serie de insultos en su dirección. "Veo que no estamos de un humor juguetón esta noche. Muy bien. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?"

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, probablemente para decir algo desagradable hacia Magnus, el tono revelador de su teléfono llenó la habitación. Sosteniendo firmemente el revólver, usó su otra mano para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Señaló al hombre en el suelo que esperara un momento, como si tuviera otro lugar donde estar. El hombre se burló. Magnus ladeó el arma.

"Bane."

"Señor Bane, soy Jia Penhallow, Comandante de la Clave ".

El hombre en el suelo pareció pensar que podía usar la distracción de Magnus como un intento de liberarse, pero una presión más firme de su talón en su garganta demostró que no había tenido éxito. "Ah, señora Penhallow. Diría que es un placer, pero mentiría y me considero un hombre de honor. Entonces, vamos al grano, ¿vale? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"La Clave ha solicitado tus servicios para una misión inmediatamente. Si aceptas, requeriremos que estés en Nueva York el día de hoy".

Magnus miró al hombre que luchaba debajo de él, contemplando su oferta. Por un lado, despreciaba a la Clave y todo lo que representaban, pero por otro lado, eran conocidos por pagar grandes sumas de dinero en efectivo para que personas como él encubran sus errores. Y si había algo que le gustaba más que molestar deliberadamente a la Clave, era que le pagaran por ello.

El hombre en el suelo - un líder de pandilla, por la apariencia de sus tatuajes - gruñó debajo de él, intentando desesperadamente liberarse. Tenía las manos envueltas alrededor del tobillo de Magnus, pero cuanto más apretaba la garganta del hombre, menos se defendía. Por un momento, se sintió mal por el chico. Era un hombre bastante grande y claramente no estaba acostumbrado a perder en una pelea y sus últimos momentos de vida se gastarían precisamente haciendo eso.

Pero luego recordó por qué estaba ahí y ese pensamiento abandonó por completo su mente.

"¿Señor Bane? ¿Podemos esperar tu presencia en Nueva York?"

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza con exasperación al hombre en el suelo, cuya cara ahora tenía un ligero matiz púrpura.

"Lo que sea que estés ofreciendo pagarme, quiero que lo dupliques. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pero estaré allí en dos horas ". Sin esperar una respuesta, terminó la llamada y volvió a deslizar el teléfono en su bolsillo. "Lo siento mucho, eso fue grosero de mi parte", Se disculpó con el matón. "No era mi intención hacerte sentir menos tomando otro trabajo frente a ti. Quiero que sepas que aunque me pagan mucho menos por matarte, significas lo mismo para mí ".

El hombre respondió con una serie de maldiciones y más insultos despectivos. Magnus suspiró. "Bueno, por más divertido que haya sido, tengo un lugar donde estar, así que terminemos con esto".

El ruido del disparo fue fuerte, pero las orejas de Magnus estaban acostumbradas al ruido, casi sin notar el volumen. No se quedó mucho en el apartamento, enviando una confirmación de imagen al arrendatario y limpiando la habitación, eliminando de manera eficiente cualquier evidencia que haya estado allí en cuestión de minutos.

Por lo general, tenía un poco más de cuidado, pero cubrió todos los aspectos básicos y se aseguró de que el trabajo nunca pudieran adjudicárselo a él. Esta no era la primera vez que hacía esto y seguramente no sería la última, así que en cuestión de minutos estaba observando la escena de un matón que se había suicidado.

Tenía que coger un avión, después de todo.

........................................................................................................................

Alec Lightwood volvió a golpear el saco de boxeo que tenía delante, golpeándolo con una serie de golpes estratégicos.

Sabía que sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaban bien y que no necesitaba más horas de práctica, pero necesitaba la liberación. Después de la misión de la que acababa de regresar, el saco era un gran sustituto para eliminar su agresión.

Era mejor el saco que sus padres, después de todo.

Como era de esperar, su madre había tratado de llamarlo a su oficina para que le diera un informe casi tan pronto como su avión había tocado el suelo y había estado evitando su llamada por un tiempo. Por alguna razón, era el único agente con el que ella se mostraba inflexible en el momento de informar tan pronto como cruzaba la puerta. Sabía que no podía esconderse de ella para siempre, estaban en el mismo edificio, después de todo. Sin mencionar que su madre era persistente y probablemente enviaría a alguien a buscarlo pronto, pero cualquier momento lejos de ella era mejor que ninguno, al menos para dejarlo enfriar su cabeza.

Sus manos empezaron a doler por los implacables golpes que estaban dando y finalmente se dio un momento de descanso. No le haría ningún bien a nadie si se hería a sí mismo, especialmente considerando que tenía otro trabajo en los próximos días.

Se acercó y tomó una botella de agua de la nevera en la sala de entrenamiento, bebiéndose la mitad de una sola vez. Escuchó el movimiento de las puertas de entrada detrás de él, indicando que alguien entraba en la habitación. Fijó la cinta en sus manos, con el cuerpo en equilibrio y alerta.

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que quien había entrado en la habitación se le acercaba por detrás. Quienquiera que fuese, estaba tomando pasos lentos y deliberados, pero cautelosos para no alertarlo de su presencia. Sonrió. Los pasos se detuvieron, pero sabía que no debía pensar que estaba solo. El intruso estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerse invisible, sin saber que Alec lo había escuchado en el momento en que entró en la habitación.

Un momento después, escuchó un ligero ruido directamente detrás de su hombro derecho y se giró hacia su izquierda justo antes de que un golpe le diera en su cabeza. Lo esquivó fácilmente y agarró el brazo de su atacante, girándolo hacia atrás y poniéndose detrás de él, girándolos de modo que su espalda estuviera frente a él. Utilizó un impulso hacia adelante para tirarlos al suelo, aterrizando con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y dejando a su atacante boca abajo, inmóvil.

"¡Podría haberte vencido esta vez!"

Sonrió y soltó a su hermana Isabelle del confinamiento en la que la tenía. Se sentó en la colchoneta y la observó volverse, frotándose el hombro. "Claro, Iz. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención y todavía te capté ".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres un idiota. Un idiota presumido".

"Yo también te quiero", replicó. Empujándose fuera de la colchoneta, se levantó y le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó con gusto. "Entonces, ¿intentabas probar sin éxito que podías vencerme otra vez o había algo que necesitabas?"

Ella optó por ignorar su comentario, a favor de golpearlo en la cabeza. O al menos lo intentó, Alec la esquivó antes de que se acercara demasiado. "Mamá y papá quieren verte en la sala de conferencias. Aparentemente es una emergencia ".

Alec comenzó a quitar la cinta alrededor de sus nudillos, flexionándolos. Tenía algunos moretones, pero nada que afecte su rendimiento. Había tenido peores, después de todo. "Déjame adivinar, ¿quieren hablar de mi última misión?"

Para su sorpresa, Isabelle negó con la cabeza. "No, mamá ni siquiera lo mencionó en realidad. No me dijo de qué se trataba, pero le estaba susurrando a papá cuando entré en la habitación ".

"¿Sobre qué estaban susurrando?"

Isabelle le miró con una expresión exasperada. "Obviamente no tengo ni idea o si no hubiera empezado con eso. Se detuvieron en cuanto entré." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero puedes decírmelo después de que termine la reunión".

Alec suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño hacia ella. Para tener solo 20 años, Isabelle a veces parecía mucho mayor. A menudo se encontraba deseando que pudiera permanecer joven e inocente por un tiempo más, pero considerando el mundo en el que vivían, no era probable. "Claro, Iz." Estuvo de acuerdo, besándola en la cabeza.

Salió de la sala de entrenamiento, duchándose y cambiándose rápidamente. Hizo todo lo posible por cubrir algunas de las marcas que había conseguido en la última misión, su padre odiaba verlas, llamándolas un signo de debilidad. Solía ser bastante bueno manteniéndose protegido, pero a veces era inevitable.

Finalmente, limpio y vestido, se encontró frente a las gigantescas puertas de roble de la sala de conferencias. Esta era la sala donde cada misión era informada y se interrogaba y no era ajeno a ella, había estado dentro muchas veces desde que era solo un niño. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, esta vez se sentía diferente.

Alejó las inseguridades. No le serviría de nada ir a una reunión con sus padres y los directores del Instituto de otra manera. Dándose solo un momento más para recuperarse, abrió las puertas, sin molestarse en tocar.

En el interior, sentados alrededor de la mesa gigante, se encontraban algunos de los miembros de mayor rango en la Clave, su madre y su padre, así como Victor Aldertree, Lydia Branwell e Imogen Herondale, representantes de varias otras ramas de la Clave. También observó con interés que la Comandante, Jia Penhallow, estaba presente. Solo había visto a la Comandante una vez en su vida, cuando tenía doce años. Había estado en la ceremonia de ascensión de sus padres, cuando obtuvieron el control de la institución de Nueva York.

"Alexander, en el mejor momento. Ven y siéntate." Todas las cabezas de la habitación giraron en su dirección y se mantuvo erguido con los pies separados y cuadrando los hombros, con las manos pegadas a la espalda. Asintió a modo de saludo, pero por lo demás mantuvo la compostura. Estaba decidido a no vacilar bajo las intensas miradas que actualmente estaban fijas en él. Su madre se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto para que tomara el asiento vacío entre ella y su padre, una expresión mordaz en su cara.

Una vez que estuvo sentado, Jia se levantó de su silla. "Señor Lightwood, gracias por unirte a nosotros tan rápido. La Clave ha estado muy contenta con tu reciente trabajo. Has superado las expectativas y te has convertido rápidamente en uno de nuestros protectores más fuertes ".

Alec asintió. "Gracias señora. Es un honor."

Proteger era algo que había sabido desde que era un niño. Había nacido en el negocio familiar y comenzó su entrenamiento a una edad muy temprana, mucho más joven que la mayoría de los otros protectores debido a la posición de sus padres. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, recibió su primer trabajo y desde entonces ha estado trabajando para mejorar sus habilidades, ascendiendo en las filas.

Era seguro decir que no había tenido la infancia más normal - o familia, para el caso. En lugar de amor, juego y afecto, la infancia de Alec había estado llena de entrenamiento riguroso, aprendizaje de idiomas, tácticas, habilidades de supervivencia y toda forma de combate conocida por el hombre. Era difícil ser un niño normal cuando estabas aprendiendo 25 maneras de inhabilitar a un hombre con tus propias manos antes de que incluso aprendieras a atar tus propios cordones.

Los protectores eran empleados por una empresa llamada la Clave. Al principio, la organización había sido creada para ofrecer protección a las personas que se encontraban en peligro, algo como la protección de testigos. Trabajaban incansablemente para garantizar que estas personas se mantuvieran a salvo y lejos de los daños que las amenazaban. La Clave incluso tenía una afiliación con agencias jurisdiccionales como el FBI, CSI y la CBSA, trabajando para proteger a las víctimas de delitos y sus familias.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el lema comenzó a cambiar. Lo que solía ser una promesa de seguridad y bienestar, se transformó lentamente en algo más siniestro. Su prioridad era desde ayudar a los necesitados hasta ayudar a quienes necesitaban alejarse de la ley. Muchas de las misiones en las que trabajó eran para clientes poco respetables, escondidos del mal que habían hecho. Los vínculos se cortaron con las agencias de aplicación de la ley y la Clave se convirtió oficialmente en su propia autoridad.

Y por eso, apenas sintió satisfacción por las palabras de la Comandante. Proteger y la Clave era todo lo que había conocido, pero a lo largo de los años, la organización se había estado deslizando hacia algo que tenía problemas para soportar. Sin embargo, trabajó incansablemente para reprimir esos sentimientos porque la Clave no toleraba nada excepto la completa lealtad y obediencia. Y así, asintió cortésmente a la Comandante como si sus palabras hubieran sido algo más que una aclamación vacía.

Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia la pantalla de proyección detrás de ella. La Comandante era el tipo de mujer de negocios y no perdía tiempo para llegar al punto. En la pantalla había una foto de un hombre que era muy conocido en su línea de trabajo; Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine había sido, en un momento, miembro de la Clave. Pero antes de que naciera, cambió de bando y se juntó con la misma gente de la que protegían a sus clientes. Le costó unos años a la Clave darse cuenta de su deslealtad y para ese momento ya había establecido suficientes conexiones en el mundo de la corrupción para que pudieran hacer algo.

Desde entonces se había convertido en uno de los mayores señores del crimen a nivel mundial y el mayor dolor en el culo de la Clave. Muchas personas temían a Valentine y, si se cruzaban con él, necesitaban la protección de la Clave. Muchos de los suyos habían muerto en cumplimiento del deber a manos de los hombres de Valentine, protegiendo a los que le temían.

"Estoy segura de que todos sois conscientes del hombre detrás de mí y de los males que ha cometido". Todos asintieron. "Entonces nos pondremos en ello. Hemos recibido información de que Morgenstern ha regresado y está haciendo negocios en Europa ".

Lydia miró de la tablet en su mano a Jia, con una expresión curiosa en su cara. "Señora, no quiero ser insolente, ¿pero no está Valentine encerrado en una instalación en Rusia?"

Aldertree miró a la comandante por su aprobación, antes de responder a la pregunta de Lydia. "Valentine Morgenstern escapó de la custodia hace poco menos de una semana. Todavía tienen que descubrir cómo lo hizo, ya que se encontraba en uno de los centros penitenciarios más seguros que tenemos. La información se ha mantenido en secreto, pero teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de sus crímenes recientes, es necesario saberla".

"Sí, y desde su escape, los cuerpos se han ido acumulando y aún más han desaparecido, por lo que es esencial que actuemos rápido".

Alec, al igual que cualquier otro protector, conocía los detalles del arresto de Valentine. Hace diez años, sus padres habían estado en la misión que finalmente había llevado a Valentine ante la justicia. Se habían enterado de su ubicación, así como adueñado de un puñado de archivos cifrados que detallaban las entradas y salidas de sus operaciones. Resultó ser la pieza faltante que la Clave necesitaba para acabar con él y la de sus padres para convertirse en héroes.

Jia cambió la diapositiva a través de varias fotos de la escena del crimen, sin duda de las personas que se habían interpuesto en el camino de Valentine. Eran horripilantes y todas y cada una mostraban pruebas abrumadoras de un exceso de violencia. "Según nuestras fuentes, Morgenstern ha retomado las cosas justo donde las dejó hace una década. Ha vuelto a meterse en la red de tráfico de personas ". Las fotos pasaron por la pantalla, cada una más violenta y brutal que la anterior. "De lo que hemos reunido, estos son algunos de los hombres que trabajaban con él que intentaron argumentar en contra de la idea". Alec vio a Lydia hacer una mueca, pero mantuvo la compostura.

"Claramente, tiene mano de obra de sobra si está matando a sus propios hombres con tanta libertad", señaló Imogen.

"Estoy segura de que no hay escasez de delincuentes que quieran ser parte de su organización", respondió Jia. "Pero por el momento, no son nuestra preocupación. En lo que tenemos que concentrarnos es en él. "Otra imagen de Valentine llenó la pantalla, hablando por un teléfono en alguna calle de una ciudad. Era una imagen reciente, los signos de la edad y el estrés se mostraban en sus rasgos.

Alec todavía no estaba seguro de cuál era su papel en esta misión, ni siquiera cuál era la misión. Por lo que se decía, no iban a enviar un protector para ayudar a Valentine, pero ¿tal vez a uno de sus secuaces?

Su padre estaba claramente en la misma página. "¿Qué tiene esto que ver con los protectores, Comandante?"

Jia asintió, cambiando la diapositiva de nuevo. La cara de Valentine fue reemplazada por una foto de un hombre más joven. Parecía ser de ascendencia asiática, con ojos almendrados y piel bronceada. Estaba vestido de forma diferente a cualquier otro hombre que Alec hubiera visto, con ropa brillante y tachonada y maquillaje excéntrico. Incluso podría decir que era atractivo, con sus pómulos afilados y sus ojos brillantes y penetrantes.

"¿Magnus Bane?" Preguntó Lydia, levantando una ceja. "Siempre asumí que era uno de los hombres de Valentine".

En ese momento, casi como si hubiera sido planeado, las puertas de la sala de conferencias se abrieron y una figura vestida de negro entró. "Me considero más un hombre libre. No me gustaría estar atado a alguien tan aburrido como Valentine Morgenstern, ¿o sí? "

Magnus Bane envió una sonrisa deslumbrante al grupo, claramente absorbiendo la atención que estaba recibiendo. Parecía la encarnación de su imagen, la única diferencia era su ropa y su elección de maquillaje. A Alec le resultó difícil apartar sus ojos, aunque solo fuera por el encanto electrizante del hombre.

Jia frunció los labios. "Todos, permitidme presentaros a Magnus Bane, el sicario que hemos contratado para matar a Valentine Morgenstern".

........................................................................................................................

El silencio que se asentó en la habitación era casi divertido. Casi.

Un hombre bronceado con un bigote bien recortado - a quien Magnus reconoció como Victor Aldertree - se levantó de su silla con el ceño fruncido. "Comandante, ¿realmente crees ...?"

Ella lo silenció con una mirada similar a una madre silenciando a su hijo que en realidad era divertida y Magnus dejó escapar una risita involuntaria. El hombre le dio una mirada aguda antes de sentarse, sometido.

Magnus echó un vistazo alrededor de las caras aún conmocionadas de la mesa. Reconoció a la mayoría de las personas; Los superiores de la Clave, Jia Penhallow, Imogen Herondale, Aldertree y, por supuesto, Maryse y Robert Lightwood, quienes le miraron con disgusto apenas cubierto. También había una mujer joven con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta que no reconoció, la que había asumido que había estado trabajando con Valentine. Ella, a diferencia de sus compañeros, lo miraba con más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa.

El último miembro de la mesa parecía querer estar en otro lugar que no fuera donde estaba actualmente. Podía ver que estaba tratando de parecer tener un aire de profesionalismo, pero el mal humor era difícil de perderse en su expresión, como si alguien hubiera pateado a su cachorro o algo así. Estaba sentado entre Robert y Maryse Lightwood y le miraba como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con él.

Aunque si se viera obligado a sentarse entre los dos atroces Lightwood, probablemente tendría una expresión similar en su cara.

El hombre era claramente un Lightwood - su pelo oscuro y sus ojos color avellana eran un claro indicativo - pero verlo no le dio la misma furia ardiente en su estómago que ver a sus padres. Asumió que debía ser la descendencia de Maryse y Robert; recordó haber oído hablar de su hijo pródigo y no tenía dudas de que este debía ser él. Sus labios carnosos y su expresión melancólica eran extrañamente atractivos y se preguntó sin ceremonias que sexo le gustaba.

Jia se movió de su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado Magnus. Extendió la mano para estrecharla, aunque pudo ver que el gesto le causó cierta incomodidad. "Bienvenido, Señor Bane. Gracias por venir con tanta prisa ".

Magnus le estrechó la mano, poniendo su mayor sonrisa falsa. "Bueno, ya sabes cómo va. Cuando la Clave te llama, te das prisa." Le guiñó un ojo.

Como era de esperar, se encontró con una sala en donde todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. "Parece que nadie tiene mucho interés en mis chistes hoy", murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Maryse Lightwood eligió ese momento para intervenir. "Jia, si me permites. Aquí, en Nueva York, contamos con personal perfectamente capacitado que podría manejar esta misión. No necesitamos contratar ... ayuda externa ". Miró a Magnus con la boca fruncida. "¿Puedo sugerir a mi hijo, Alexander? Es fácilmente uno de los mejores protectores que tenemos y es perfectamente capaz de completar esta misión por su cuenta ".

El lindo y malhumorado hombre - Alexander - habló. Su voz era profunda y tranquila, pero tenía una autoridad que le sorprendió, considerando a las personas sentadas a su alrededor. "Tú misma lo dijiste, soy uno de los mejores protectores que tenemos. Matar gente no está en la descripción de mi trabajo, madre ".

Dijo la última parte con desdén y con tal veneno que estaba claro que había sido educado para ser exactamente igual a sus padres, despreciando a cualquiera que no siguiera las maneras inflexibles de la Clave. Los Lightwood tenían casi tan poco respeto por él y su gente como él lo tenía por ellos. Había esperado que la próxima generación Lightwood no fuera un engendro de satanás y quizá fuera un poco más tolerable que la anterior, pero no es así.

Qué pena, el malhumorado era realmente lindo.

Imogen Herondale asintió, mirando de Alec a Jia a Maryse. "Tengo que estar de acuerdo con el agente Lightwood", dijo finalmente. "Si bien podría manejar la misión fácilmente, tenemos un código que cumplir y asesinar a personas a sangre fría - incluso a personas viles como Valentine Morgenstern - no es parte de eso".

"Sería más favorable tener a uno de nuestros propios hombres, Comandante. Valentine es una amenaza que necesita ser vencida y para proteger a la población, necesitamos hacer que eso pase. Mi hijo es el candidato perfecto ".

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. No le sorprendía lo más mínimo que eso fuera algo que Robert dijera. Era todo sobre código y justicia, pero solo cuando le convenía. Tampoco se sorprendió al ver a Robert y Maryse tratando de ofrecer a su hijo para que se convirtiera en un asesino, ofreciéndole voluntariamente casi como si fuera algún tipo de honor. Los Lightwood siempre han sido una familia interesante, por decir lo menos.

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron por un momento antes de levantarse, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su padre. Unas cuantas cabezas en la mesa le miraron sorprendidas. "Lo siento, Comandante, pero si esta es la misión, voy a tener que declinar respetuosamente. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Morgenstern necesita ser aniquilado, no seré yo quien lo haga ". Sus ojos se dirigieron a Magnus.

Jia miró a Alec por un momento, sus ojos penetrantes lo estudiaban de cerca. Si bien Magnus no acostumbraba a conocer el funcionamiento interno de la Clave o su gente, el lenguaje corporal de la habitación dejó en claro que ni Robert ni Jia eran interrogados o rechazados a menudo, especialmente por un agente tan joven como Alec. Tenía que admitir que el chico Lightwood tenía pelotas.

También necesitaba concentrarse en la reunión y evitar que su mente vagara a los genitales del hijo del director.

Finalmente, Jia asintió levemente y Alec se relajó en su silla, un destello de alivio cruzando sus rasgos. "Señor Lightwood, tienes razón. Tenemos un código que cumplir y tengo la intención de mantenerlo. Mientras que algunas cosas se han salido de nuestro control en el pasado, no somos asesinos deliberados ". Se volvió hacia Magnus. "Ahí es donde entras tú".

Agitó los dedos hacia el grupo, acercándose a una silla vacía y sentándose con gracia. "Asesino deliberado, a su servicio".

Jia continuó como si no hubiera hablado. "Magnus asumirá la misión de localizar y asesinar a Valentine. Está altamente capacitado y experimentado, algo que necesitamos para un hombre del calibre de Valentine. "Magnus sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Ella lo ignoró, otra vez.

"¿Lo enviarás solo detrás de Valentine?" Preguntó la rubia de la coleta, lanzándole una breve mirada de preocupación. Magnus decidió en ese momento que le gustaba.

"No, el Señor Bane no irá solo. Vamos a enviarlo con uno de nuestros mejores agentes de protección ".

Todas las cabezas, incluida la de Magnus, giraron hacia el Lightwood más joven, cuyos ojos color avellana se habían abierto como platos. Parecía estar intentando recuperar su compostura, sin suerte. Su madre y su padre miraban a Jia con una apariencia de shock similar, mezclada con la típica expresión de disgusto cada vez que se mencionaba a Magnus. El único en la mesa que parecía no verse afectado por las noticias era Aldertree.

"¿Así que vamos a enviar al chico Lightwood con el sicario?", Preguntó, aburrido. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué? No tenemos que poner en peligro a uno de los nuestros cuando no tenemos ninguna razón para hacerlo ".

Imogen levantó una ceja. "¿Te gustaría ir contra Valentine Morgenstern solo y sin protección?"

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Aldertree con facilidad. "Pero eso es porque si fuera a ir, tendría toda la fuerza de la Clave detrás de mí. Pero este ... hombre- "hizo un gesto hacia Magnus," - ha hecho una carrera matando gente y no veo por qué tenemos que arriesgar la vida de nuestra gente para mantenerlo a salvo ".

Magnus escuchó las palabras, pero se fueron fácilmente. Sabía exactamente lo que la Clave y su gente pensaban de él y su carrera y nunca fingió lo contrario. Después de todo, había oído cosas peores de algunas de las personas que se encontraban en esta misma habitación y los comentarios negativos ya casi no le afectaban. Especialmente cuando las personas que decían esos comentarios solían ser quienes le pagaban grandes sumas de dinero por los mismos servicios que habían estado calumniando.

Abrochándose la chaqueta del traje y sentándose en su silla, se aclaró la garganta. "Si me permitís". Siete pares de ojos se giraron en su dirección. "Aunque odio estar de acuerdo con cualquiera que sea su nombre allí, lamentablemente debo hacerlo. Estoy perfectamente calificado para completar este trabajo solo y puedo garantizar hacerlo dentro de una semana ".

Alto, malhumorado y guapo se burló. Magnus se volvió hacia él, levantando una ceja. "Algún problema, niño bonito?"

El hombre ignoró el apodo, sin parecer impresionado. "¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte a _Valentine Morgenstern_ por tu cuenta y hacer el trabajo completo en una semana?"

"Una semana es bastante generosa, en realidad. Probablemente puedo hacerlo en cuatro días ".

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "Tus trabajos habituales incluyen a señores del crimen menores y matones de baja vida. Eso no te califica para matar a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo. Este es un trabajo grande y peligroso ".

Magnus sonrió. "Te aseguro, Alexander, que soy perfectamente capaz de tomar grandes cosas. De hecho, lo disfruto bastante." Lydia se atragantó, sus mejillas enrojecidas. Alec levantó una ceja, pero por lo demás permaneció inexpresivo. "Pero parece que has estado haciendo tus deberes. Me gusta eso."

Alec se encogió de hombros. "Soy el mejor por una razón".

Magnus sonrió. "Casi suena como si estuvieras tratando de convencerme de que te lleve conmigo, Alexander. ¿Te apetecen unas vacaciones?"

Alec abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente, mirando a la Comandante. Ella, junto con el resto de la mesa, había estado observando el intercambio en silencio. Cuando pareció que Alec no tenía una respuesta, se levantó. "Agente Lightwood, acompañarás a Magnus en esta misión. Magnus, si quieres que te paguen, aceptarás estos términos, sin discusión." Su voz fue dura y autoritaria y no dejó lugar para la discusión, incluso de Magnus.

"Lo que digas, Comandante". Él le envió un saludo militar burlón. No quería trabajar con el chico Lightwood, pero al menos sería una buena vista. Haría que el tiempo pase más rápido. No le importaría alejarlo de los ojos curiosos de sus padres.

Ella miró a Alec, que todavía estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El hombre parecía estar conversando en silencio con su padre, ambos mirándose fijamente. Robert claramente ganó la discusión porque, momentos después, Alec dejó escapar un breve suspiro y se enfrentó a la Comandante. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

........................................................................................................................

Alec miró la tablet, la cara de Magnus sonriéndole.

No había mentido cuando dijo que había investigado de antemano, pero eso era un simple conocimiento. A Alec le gustaba estar tan al día con la comunidad criminal como pudiera para que nunca fuera sorprendido en una misión.

Ahora, sin embargo, quería saber exactamente con quién trabajaría.

La Clave tenía una extensa base de datos sobre casi todas las personas con las que había trabajado, protegido u ofrecido protección. Magnus, observó con interés, estaba en las tres listas. La comandante tenía razón en que tenía un historial impresionante, si una larga lista de muertes limpias podía considerarse impresionante. Había sido contratado por innumerables personas y no había dejado un solo trabajo desordenado. Incluso él no podía fingir que no estaba impresionado.

No se sabía mucho sobre su pasado o su historia familiar aparte de su lugar de nacimiento, Indonesia. No había registros familiares ni registros personales después de su octavo cumpleaños. Se preguntó qué tipo de infancia llevaba a alguien a esa vida, una vida que giraba únicamente en torno a matar. Por supuesto, tenía curiosidad, pero sabía que podía pasar toda su vida sin saberlo. Cuanto antes terminara con Magnus Bane, mejor.

"¿Vas a una misión secreta? ¿Y cuándo me lo ibas a decir?"

Alec apagó rápidamente la tablet y la deslizó dentro de la maleta abierta en su cama, mirando a su hermana que lo estaba mirando fríamente desde el marco de la puerta. Caminó hacia la cama, se dejó caer sobre ella y arruinó un montón de ropa que acababa de doblar. Alec le lanzó una mirada exasperada y comenzó a recogerlas.

"No tengo permiso para decírtelo." Ella rodó sobre su espalda, haciendo un puchero con sus labios. "Vamos Iz, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable. Sabes que te diría más si pudiera."

Ella suspiró, sentándose y cruzando las piernas. Agarró algo de la ropa que había arruinado, la dobló y la puso en la maleta de Alec que estaba abierta en la cama. Casi parecían un par normal de hermanos, hablando cosas triviales como lo que habían hecho ese día mientras Alec se preparaba para un viaje. Aparte del hecho de que Isabelle tenía un cuchillo corto atado a su muslo y la maleta de Alec estaba llena de cuchillos, municiones y varias armas de fuego, en su camino para ayudar a un hombre a matar a alguien.

La Comandante les había dicho que el avión despegaría al amanecer del día siguiente y que descubrirían el lugar una vez que abordaran. Toda la información estaba asegurada y solo se le comunicó a un número limitado de personas para evitar que Valentine y sus hombres se dieran cuenta de que iban a por él. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, tenía la sensación de que ya lo sabía, pero un poco de sorpresa tenía que ser mejor que nada. Además, si Magnus era la mitad de bueno de lo que dijo que era, esperaba que todo este lío terminara pronto y pudiera terminar con esto.

Dada su carrera, estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de la muerte. Lo había estado desde joven y durante la formación; en esta línea de trabajo a menudo era inevitable. Un trabajo que salía mal o incluso tener que tomar medidas extremas para proteger a un cliente eran situaciones comunes, pero parecía que nunca se hacían más fáciles. A pesar de que solo lo había hecho en un puñado de ocasiones desesperadas, odiaba quitar la vida de otro ser humano.

¿Cuál era la razón principal por la que esta misión no estaba bien con él? A pesar de que Valentine era una amenaza global involucrado en una gran cantidad de hechos horribles, contratar a alguien cuyo único propósito era quitarle la vida se sentía mal. Intentó razonar que si se le daba la oportunidad, Valentine les quitaría la vida tanto a él como a Magnus en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no hizo mucho para aliviar sus pensamientos.

"¿Al menos puedes decirme con quién vas? Sé que no es Jace porque todavía está en Praga o Clary porque está en Moscú. Por favor, dime que no te están enviando solo. Odio cuando hacen eso."

Alec miró a su hermana pequeña, rogándole silenciosamente que dejara de hacerle preguntas. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, a ocultarle secretos. Desde que eran jóvenes, ella siempre había sido su confidente número uno. Fue la primera en enterarse de su sexualidad, probablemente incluso antes que el propio Alec y había mantenido su secreto durante años antes de que finalmente estuviera listo para salir. Incluso ahora, era siempre la primera persona a la que acudía cuando tenía un trabajo estresante o una pelea con sus padres. Quería desesperadamente hablar con ella sobre la misión, solo para contárselo a alguien, pero la Comandante había dejado más que claro que esta misión no debía discutirse. Con nadie.

"Iz, por favor. Lo sabrás todo en cuanto regrese, ¿de acuerdo? "

"¿Y cuándo volverás?", Preguntó enfáticamente, sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía una respuesta.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Mi compañero parece pensar que no será un trabajo largo, pero no estoy muy seguro ".

Ella colocó lo último de su ropa en la maleta y se recostó en las almohadas. "Esto no es justo. Siempre pareces obtener las misiones interesantes o las de alto perfil ".

Rió sin humor, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. "Créeme, me gustaría cambiar este trabajo si pudiera". Hizo una pausa. "Pero no para ti."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Alec cerró los ojos y una imagen de la cara de Valentine se burló de él, tatuada en el interior de sus párpados. El pensamiento de Isabelle acercándose a ese monstruo hizo que su estómago se revolviera. "Porque es peligroso y tú eres mi hermana pequeña".

Isabelle le sonrió. "Eso es dulce, Alec." Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. "Pero fácilmente podría derribar a dos hombres del doble de mi tamaño a la vez y lo sabes".

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que Isabelle no pudiera ver cuán forzada era. "Lo sé". Se preguntó si estaría bromeando de esta manera si realmente supiera a dónde iba. Probablemente no.

"Pero en serio, ¿es cierto que la Comandante te recomendó específicamente para esta misión?"

Alec se apartó de ella, recogiendo la maleta ahora llena. "Sí, lo hizo. Aunque realmente no veo por qué ".

Isabelle resopló. "Porque eres el mejor agente que tienen y lo saben".

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que era un buen agente y confiaba en el trabajo que hacía, pero de ninguna manera sentía que era el mejor. Sus padres y la Clave le presionaron, lo que lo obligó a cumplir con sus estándares apenas alcanzables.

Movió su maleta a la puerta donde el resto de sus pertenencias esperaban su partida por la mañana. Como no se le había dado una ubicación que no fuera la muy vaga "Europa", no sabía qué llevarse y sus superiores no habían sido de mucha ayuda para darle una pista, así que se preparó para casi cualquier cosa. Al ir a las misiones, era importante llevarse solo lo esencial y nunca nada que no quisieras perder. Demasiado a menudo para contarlas, tuvo que despertarse en medio de la noche para ir a su cliente, dejando atrás todas sus pertenencias personales.

Lo único que tenía sin lo que nunca salía de casa era una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. El colgante, una punta de flecha plateada, permanecía oculto con mayor frecuencia bajo el cuello de su camiseta, pero mantuvo una presencia tranquila y constante.

Se dejó caer en la cama junto a Isabelle, que tenía las rodillas contra el pecho y apoyaba la barbilla sobre ellas. "¿Qué tan peligrosa es esta misión?" Desapareció el tono burlón de su voz, reemplazado por un tranquilo nerviosismo.

Alec volvió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Estaban ampliados y asustados y deseaba poder decirle algo que haría que eso desapareciera. Era un protector nato, pero la mayoría de las veces se encontraba incapaz de proteger a las personas que amaba de los peligros y las dificultades del mundo, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Pensó que si supiera más sobre a dónde iba a volar al día siguiente, solo se preocuparía más. No queriendo mentirle, se decidió por "Va a salir bien, Iz".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No puedes decirme que todo va a salir bien cuando he descubierto que vas a una misión a Dios sabe dónde y que no tienes ni idea de cuándo volverás".

"Voy a volver". Incluso a sus propios oídos no sonaba convincente.

"¿Y si no lo haces?"

"Voy a hacerlo."

Se sentaron en silencio, la habitación se desvaneció lentamente en la oscuridad. En algún momento, Isabelle se movió de su posición sentada, estirándose en la cama y acercándose a Alec. Él la abrazó y le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y Alec fingió no darse cuenta de que tenía las mejillas mojadas.

No se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos hasta que despertó al sonar su alarma, el sonido retumbaba en la habitación silenciosa. Isabelle estaba acurrucada en el lado opuesto de la cama, claramente también se había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Apagó la alarma rápidamente para no molestarla.

Mientras se metía en silencio en el baño, se cambió y trabajó metódicamente en su rutina matutina. La comandante había pedido que llevaran un uniforme básico (pantalón negro, camiseta y botas) y dijo que se les daría un cambio de ropa en el avión. No es que le importe mucho. Llevaba el uniforme estándar casi a diario, sin importar si estaba trabajando o no. No le costó mucho tiempo prepararse, no era uno de los que se preocupaba por su apariencia. Se suponía que los protectores eran invisibles, se desvanecían en el fondo y eso es exactamente lo que hacía.

En poco tiempo estuvo de pie frente a la puerta, maleta en mano. Había escrito una breve nota para Isabelle, sabiendo que no estaría feliz de que no la hubiera despertado para despedirse, pero le dijo que se pondría en contacto tan pronto como pudiera. Le dolía dejar a su hermana sin despedirse, pero tenía que seguir diciéndose que volvería en poco tiempo para superarlo. Habían tomado todos los teléfonos y formas de comunicación personales de él y Magnus, otra cosa que recibirían en el avión. La Clave no se arriesgaba con esta misión y se preguntó qué hacer con el presupuesto que les habían dado.

Debido a la hora temprana, el edificio estaba casi vacío, solo unos pocos protectores se movían por todas partes, lo más probable es que acabaran de regresar de las misiones. Sospechaba que la Comandante lo había planeado de esa manera debido a la sensibilidad de la misión. Cuanta menos gente haya, menos preguntas tendrían que responder.

La Clave tenía un pequeño aeropuerto propio, pero debido a la naturaleza y continuidad de sus misiones, se encontraba fuera del sitio. Sin embargo, sí tenían un helicóptero en la base que los movía hacia y desde la pista de aterrizaje. Se acercó al ascensor que conducía al helipuerto, encontrando un pequeño grupo esperándolo en el fondo. Su madre y su padre estaban allí, junto con Jia y Aldertree. Asintió al grupo cuando se acercó, en posición de firme.

"Lightwood". Aldertree saludó, la Comandante también hizo un breve asentimiento de saludo.

Magnus no estaba a la vista, como era de esperar para Alec. No parecía ser del tipo puntual.

El grupo permaneció en silencio, hasta que finalmente escucharon los pasos acercándose de Magnus. Se acercó a Alec, guiñándole un ojo. "Buenos días, Agente Lightwood. ¿Listo para nuestra pequeña escapada romántica?"

Alec reprimió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco ante el sonido de la voz de Magnus. Tenía una sonrisa fácil en su cara como si no estuviera a punto de partir en una misión donde su único objetivo era quitarle la vida a alguien. O donde la suya podría ser fácilmente quitada.

Al igual que a él, le habían ordenado que se pusiera todo negro, pero, como era de esperar, hizo algunas modificaciones personales. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero roto negro que parecía demasiado ajustado para ser cómodo combinado con un suéter de punto negro con lentejuelas cosidas en la lana. Llevaba botas de combate negras, excepto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y tenían hebillas plateadas y cadenas en los lados.

La Comandante observó la apariencia de Magnus mientras se acercaba al grupo, con la maleta lanzada sobre su hombro de manera casual. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara y parecía completamente ajeno a la mirada escrutadora de la Comandante. "¿Cómo habéis dormido todos?"

La madre de Alec suspiró, girándose hacia la Comandante. "¿Realmente vamos a seguir con esto?", Preguntó, sin molestarse en esconder su tono ni su gesto obvio en dirección a Magnus. Magnus seguía sonriendo, admirando su esmalte de uñas negro.

Jia asintió. Se irguió con autoridad y Alec se mantuvo en posición de firme. Sus padres y Aldertree hicieron lo mismo. Magnus miró al grupo, suspirando cuando notó sus posturas colectivas. A regañadientes, se puso de pie más recto y dio un saludo burlón poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entraron en el ascensor y nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto hasta el piso superior. Alec podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba en el pequeño espacio como una presencia viva. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir la emoción, el peligro inminente y la adrenalina antes de una misión. Este sentimiento no era nuevo para él, pero por alguna razón esta vez estaba amplificado, más fuerte de alguna manera. Podía sentir la sangre que corría por sus venas cargándole con electricidad nerviosa.

Podía sentir los nervios de sus superiores también. Esta era fácilmente una de las misiones de más alto perfil que la Clave había emprendido y se veía claramente que todos estaban sintiendo la presión del resultado.

Se atribuyó sus propios nervios a las altas apuestas de la misión, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo de que esta misión era como cualquier otra. Protege al cliente, mantenlo a salvo.

Excepto que esta vez el cliente era técnicamente Magnus y necesitaba asegurarse de que viviera lo suficiente para matar a uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo. Pan comido.

Sabía que no importaba cómo lo pensara, esta misión siempre sería diferente de cualquier otra en la que hubiera trabajado.

El ascensor disminuyó la velocidad cuando llegaron al piso superior, las puertas se abrieron para revelar el helipuerto. El cielo abierto estaba oscuro, el sol todavía aproximadamente a una hora de salir por el horizonte. El helicóptero ya estaba listo para irse y Alec podía sentir el fuerte viento de las aspas. No hizo nada para ayudar a la energía acumulada que podía sentir construyéndose lentamente.

Los otros bajaron del ascensor, dejándolos solo a él y a Magnus dentro. Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento para salir, los dedos de Magnus se envolvieron alrededor de su codo. "Alexander, ¿un momento por favor?"

Sacó el codo de la mano del otro hombre, pero detuvo sus esfuerzos por irse. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco ante el gesto, pero tomó la señal y continuó. "Sé que no eres fan mío y yo tampoco tuyo, pero estamos siendo obligados a ir juntos a esta misión".

Alec hizo un ruido evasivo en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Magnus frunció los labios, dejando escapar un breve suspiro. "Mira, como dije ayer, puedo terminar esta misión en unos pocos días. No necesito un protector así que no tienes que venir conmigo. Puedes quedarte en el hotel, pedir el servicio de habitaciones y tener unos días de descanso donde sea que vayamos. Nunca notaran la diferencia ". Miró a Alec una vez más. "Y parece que podrías usar unas vacaciones. Estás muy ... tenso".

Alec rió sin humor. "Claramente tienes mucho que aprender acerca de la Clave si crees que podría sentarme en un hotel durante días y no sabrían exactamente qué comí y cuándo fui al baño". Se acercó un poco más, con la voz baja. "No sé si eres estúpido o simplemente ingenuo, pero si crees que puedes enfrentarte solo a Valentine, entonces puede que seas un poco de ambos. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para hacer mi trabajo y es asegurarme de que vives lo suficiente como para matar a Valentine, así que asegurémonos de que nuestras líneas no se crucen. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

Magnus lo miró con una expresión de acero, los ojos oscuros. Alec sintió un destello de culpa, pero lo apartó rápidamente. Magnus era solo un sicario. Terminaría con él en unos pocos días.

_Magnus era solo un sicario. Solo un sicario._

Magnus retrocedió un paso y se enderezó su parte superior, suavizando su expresión en una de indiferencia tranquila. Recogió su maleta del suelo, la lanzó sobre su hombro y se dispuso a golpear a Alec con ella mientras pasaba. "Como el cristal, Alexander".

Y con eso, se movió hacia el helipuerto y hacia el helicóptero esperando para llevárselos.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde la infancia, Alec había tenido un problema con volar.

Cuando era niño, nunca había entendido la logística detrás de una máquina de acero gigante, cargada por miles de kilos de equipaje y personas, pudiendo mantenerse en vuelo sin caer al suelo. Incluso cuando había crecido y había aprendido la física detrás de todo esto, el concepto nunca se sintió bien para él. No entendía lo lógico acerca de meterse en una trampa mortal cuando podía fácilmente meterse en un automóvil y permanecer en el suelo. Si dependiera de él, iría a las misiones conduciendo cada vez.

Pero desafortunadamente, debido a su elección de carrera, volar era inevitable y, a menudo, forzoso. Para muchas misiones, sus clientes se encontraban en el extranjero y sería ilógico que condujera medio mundo cuando podía volar allí en unas pocas horas. A veces incluso se requería seguir a un cliente por todo el mundo y para hacer eso, necesitaba estar en un avión.

Así que ya había superado su miedo a volar, pero eso no significaba que estuviera cómodo con el concepto.

Miró el archivo en su regazo, concentrándose en las palabras de la página en lugar de en el hecho de que estaba a miles de kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar. Finalmente se les había dado más información sobre el caso y sobre Valentine y estaba empezando a reconstruir todo lo que podía con la información limitada. Según las fuentes de la Clave, fue visto por última vez en Viena, pero los agentes encubiertos informaron que se encontraba en un municipio cerca de la frontera, un pequeño pueblo llamado Purkersdorf. No sabían mucho sobre su paradero específico, pero tenían varios informes sobre dónde había estado y dónde sería el próximo destino.

En cuanto a lo que estaba haciendo, no tenían ni idea. El archivo incluía varios perfiles de hombres y mujeres que habían sido secuestrados o denunciados como desaparecidos desde la liberación de Valentine en algunas de las ciudades que se sabía que había visitado, la Clave los vinculaba a su cartel de trata de personas. Sabían que estaba secuestrando a personas inocentes, vendiéndolos como esclavos y transportándolos a otros países, pero no tenían ningún motivo ni fin. Trató de ver un patrón entre las víctimas sin éxito.

"¿Podrías ser una muñeca y traerme otro de estos, querida?"

Alec levantó la vista y vio que Magnus le mostraba una sonrisa coqueta a la azafata, le guiñó un ojo y le tendió el vaso de martini, que ahora estaba vacío.

"En realidad, está bien. Sin embargo, podría necesitar algo de agua ". Alec intervino con severidad, cerrando el caso y lanzando una mirada dura en dirección a Magnus.

La azafata miró entre los dos, en conflicto. Alec se aclaró la garganta, señalando que estaba excusada. Odiaba hacer lo que Jace siempre llamaba la "tarjeta Lightwood", pero hacía el trabajo cuando era necesario. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que si quería mantener su trabajo debía seguir sus órdenes, envió una mirada de disculpa hacia Magnus antes de apresurarse. Sin embargo, no se perdió el lento arrastre de sus dedos por sus bíceps, ni la nota que Magnus deslizó en su palma abierta.

Cuando se fue, Magnus dirigió su atención a Alec. "Alexander, soy perfectamente capaz de ordenar mis propias bebidas, muchas gracias. Pero si quieres ser un caballero y ordenarlas para mí, ¿quién soy yo para negarle a un hombre el placer de sus virtudes?"

Alec ignoró el cebo, en cambio se movió al asiento frente a Magnus. Estaban en uno de los jets privados de la Clave y tenían todo el jet para ellos. Había pasado la mayor parte del viaje al otro lado del avión durmiendo y haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a Magnus y su existencia por completo, pero según el GPS de su nuevo teléfono, estarían aterrizando en breve.

Tenía mucho en juego en esta misión. Además del hecho de que se lo entregó la Comandante, sus padres también lo estaban evaluando. Como un campeonato de peso pesado. Su madre lo había apartado a un lado antes de que se fueran esa mañana. Le explicó que la Comandante le había pedido para ser el siguiente en la fila de los hermanos Lightwood para dirigir el Instituto. Si esta misión tuviera éxito, comenzaría a entrenar de inmediato. Maryse había sido más que específica en que esta misión debía ir bien. Sí o sí.

Así que necesitaba que esta misión fuera un éxito y para hacer eso necesitaba trabajar junto con Magnus.

"Voy a suponer que no has leído esto", dijo claramente, sosteniendo la carpeta marrón con el caso.

Magnus no parecía sorprendido. "Por supuesto que sí." Se había ido el tono burlón de su voz, en cambio reemplazado por una apatía tranquila, pero dura. "Sé que mi profesión no está a la altura de los altos estándares de la Clave, Alexander, pero al contrario de lo que se te ha enseñado a creer, soy un profesional".

Alec frunció los labios, haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar su sorpresa. Por mucho que no quisiera admitir que el otro hombre tenía razón, tenía razón al suponer que la Clave no lo veía como algo más que un medio para un fin. No es como si no lo supiera.

Abrió el archivo de nuevo, avanzando. "Necesito saber lo que estás planeando. No sé cómo sueles abordar estas situaciones, pero tenemos que discutir el itinerario, los escenarios, la vigilancia ... "

Alec levantó la vista ante el sonido de Magnus aclarándose la garganta. Alto y de forma bastante desagradable. Alec levantó la vista. La esquina de su boca estaba inclinada en una sonrisa y giraba distraídamente uno de los muchos anillos en sus dedos, mirando a Alec. "Um - ¿sí?"

Magnus comenzó. "Niño bonito -"

"Es Alec".

Una pausa.

"Cierto. Alexander, si puedo interrumpirte solo por un momento." Para su sorpresa, Magnus se inclinó descaradamente hacia adelante y arrancó el expediente de su regazo, lo examinó solo un momento antes de cerrarlo y lo arrojó sobre la mesa sin preocuparse. "Entiendo esta misión y la cantidad de presión que debes estar recibiendo de tus superiores, pero no puedo expresar lo suficiente que no serán necesarios tus servicios". Abrió la boca para objetar, pero Magnus levantó un delicado dedo para silenciarlo "Pero, si he aprendido algo acerca de ti hasta ahora, es que no te quedarás quieto y te verás bonito mientras hago mi trabajo, ¿verdad?" Alec le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Eso creía. Entonces, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato, hm?"

Su reacción inmediata fue negar y cambiar de tema, pero se calmó y se obligó a asentir, escuchando a Magnus. No les hacía ningún bien a ninguno de ellos seguir discutiendo entre ellos.

"Ahora, tú necesitas a alguien que se encargue del gran lobo malo y yo, a su vez, necesito información de la Clave. Así que, por mucho que me gustaría que simplemente retrocedieras y me dejaras hacer mi trabajo por mi cuenta, prometo seguir tus pequeñas reglas para esta misión y actuar bien. Solo si me ofreces a cambio lo que busco en las bases de datos de la Clave ".

"¿No solo quieres que desafíe mis órdenes, sino que también quieres que obtenga información ilegal de una de las bases de datos mejor protegidas del mundo para ti?", Se rió Alec. "No eres tan inteligente como te hacían ver, Bane".

La cara de Magnus se dividió en una sonrisa salvaje que le recordó a Alec el gato de Cheshire en esa película que a Isabelle y Jace les gustaba tanto de niños. Hizo que se pusiera nervioso, que ya era decir considerando algunas de las personas escalofriantes con las que había lidiado en el pasado. "Ah, _Lightwood_ , ahí es donde te equivocas. Verás, si no aceptas esta oferta, huiré, llevaré conmigo toda la información que he aprendido sobre la Clave y te dejaré aquí para hacer frente a las consecuencias. Ahora, si sé algo acerca de tus queridos padres y creo que sí, no se alegrarán de que su niño dorado haya dejado que el pequeño y malvado sicario se vaya con algunos de sus secretos más confidenciales, ¿verdad?"

Alec sabía que estaba atrapado y, por la expresión de suficiencia en su cara, Magnus también era consciente. Se reclinó en su silla, se tocó los dedos anillados y observó a Alec de cerca, con una sonrisa salvaje aún en su lugar.

Manteniendo su expresión impasible, sopesó las alternativas. Sabía que dejar ir a Magnus no era una opción, al menos no una que estuviera dispuesto a explorar. Ya había pasado una noche en el Instituto y no tenía ni idea de cuánto había aprendido sobre el funcionamiento interno de la Clave y mucho menos toda la información que había reunido durante las reuniones informativas de esta mañana y la noche anterior. No sabía cuáles serían las repercusiones si sus padres o la Comandante descubrieran que Magnus Bane andaba suelto con toda esa información, pero no tenía interés en averiguarlo.

Por otro lado, no podía ingresar fácilmente a la base de datos de la Clave para revelar información clasificada a Magnus. Para un _sicario_. No tenía ni idea de qué tipo de información buscaba Magnus en realidad, pero fuera lo que fuera, probablemente no era algo que Alec debiera descubrir.

Y así, la solución fue clara. O al menos tan clara como podía ser. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo; necesitaba ganarse el tiempo suficiente para completar la misión y luego de alguna manera informar a la Clave sobre las deslealtades de Magnus, dejándolo en sus manos. Lo que sea que le pase después no era su problema. Solo estaba obligado a protegerlo de Valentine y sus hombres, después de todo, cualquier cosa que le pasara a Magnus por conspirar contra la Clave no era culpa de nadie más que de él.

Calló la voz en el fondo de su mente diciéndole que no era una buena idea y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, encontrando la mirada inquebrantable de Magnus con la suya propia. "Está bien Bane, tienes un trato, pero primero nos encargamos de Valentine. Entonces y solo entonces, te daré acceso a lo que tu corazón desee con nuestra base de datos ".

Magnus le guiñó un ojo. "¿Lo que mi corazón desee? Oh, Alexander, cómo me mimas." Alec se quedó sin expresión. "Bien. ¿Cómo sé que estás siendo sincero? Los Lightwood no son exactamente conocidos por su honestidad, después de todo ".

Alec sintió el golpe, tragando el sabor amargo en su boca. "No soy como mis padres, Magnus". Trató de expresar toda la honestidad con las palabras que pudo, rogando que Magnus no pudiera ver a través de la falsedad. "Puedes confiar en mi."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se sintió físicamente enfermo. Había trabajado la mayor parte de su vida para tratar de llevar la verdad a esas palabras, pero en este momento se parecía más a sus padres de lo que quería admitir. Mentir y manipular a alguien para que haga algo solo en beneficio propio y luego traicionarlo era algo que sus dos padres harían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lo habían hecho en múltiples ocasiones.

El silencio en el avión era casi ensordecedor. Sostuvo la mirada de Magnus, pero no sin un poco de esfuerzo, su fuerza de voluntad fue probada bajo la dura mirada del otro hombre. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus palmas, apretándolas con fuerza para tratar de calmar la sensación. Podía sentir la tensión como si fuera algo sólido y visible en el jet y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de mirar hacia otro lado, agarrar el collar alrededor de su garganta, _hacer algo_.

Unos momentos después, con un sentido de finalidad, Magnus asintió. "Trato". Su posición reflejaba la de Alec y el protector se encontró trabajando para mantener su compostura. Había algo en este sicario que le hacía perder toda su profesionalidad, algo que no podía ubicar. Desde que conoció a Magnus, se sintió desconcertado, como si todo su ser estuviera desequilibrado de alguna manera.

Magnus extendió su mano para estrecharla. _Este es el mejor resultado para todos_ , se dijo. _S_ _o_ _lo estoy siguiendo órdenes._

Sin embargo, la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, que había identificado como su conciencia, le recordaba persistentemente que este no era el mejor resultado para todos. _¿Qué hay de Magnus?_

Pero no podía permitirse pensar así. No ahora. No cuando el nombre de su familia y su carrera dependían del éxito de esta misión.

Juntó su mano con la de Magnus y la estrechó firmemente.

"Trato."

........................................................................................................................

Austria era uno de los países en los que Magnus sorprendentemente nunca había estado antes.

Era uno de esos lugares que siempre había querido visitar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo entre el trabajo y su vida personal. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo enviaran allí para un trabajo, pero no podía elegir ese tipo de cosas. Si tuviera alguna opción en el lugar donde trabajaba, estaría tomando una piña colada helada en la playa mientras quitaba la vida de su próximo trabajo.

Tal como estaba, la primera impresión de Austria no era la mejor. Fueron golpeados con una inmensa ola de calor en el momento en que bajaron del avión, lo que hizo que se sintiera inmediatamente agradecido por el costoso spray fijador que había guardado en su equipaje de mano. La caminata de unos pocos cientos de metros a través del asfalto fue suficiente para que tanto su camisa como la de Alec se adhirieran a sus pechos con transpiración, con el sudor en la piel. Sintió que su pelo se desarreglaba en cuestión de minutos, el gel que se había puesto esa mañana no era rival para el calor sofocante.

El lado positivo del calor era que Alec finalmente comenzó a quitarse algunas de sus muchas capas. Desde que lo había conocido el día anterior, había visto al hombre con el mismo conjunto de pantalones negros, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero. Lo primero que había pensado cuando le había visto esta mañana era que no se había cambiado su atuendo de la noche anterior, pero no se sorprendería si era uno de esos hombres que tenían diez conjuntos exactos del mismo traje aburrido.

Pero, ahora debido al calor, se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero, dándole una buena vista de sus bíceps y los músculos de su espalda cuando su camisa se aferraba a él. No había tenido suerte en retirar ninguna de las capas de la personalidad erizada de Alec, pero realmente no podía quejarse una vez que vio lo que el hombre más joven estaba escondiendo debajo de toda esa tela. En lo que a él se refería, podía estar de mal humor todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando se mantuviera sin camiseta.

Observó con aprecio cómo se agachaba para agarrar sus dos maletas de la cinta transportadora, esperando en silencio que los pantalones vaqueros de Alec fueran la siguiente prenda de vestir. Se sorprendió de lo intrigado que estaba por el chico Lightwood, pero solo porque era lo suficientemente desafortunado como para heredar la personalidad erizada de sus padres, no quería decir que no era extremadamente agradable de ver.

Y era muy agradable de ver.

Por eso casi se pierde cuando Alec trató de entregarle su maleta, sus cejas se levantaron inquisitivas cuando Magnus no respondió (y si estaba distraído por los bíceps de Alec, nadie tenía que saberlo). Solo sacudió la cabeza, centrándose y tomó la maleta mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

Por mucho que despreciaba a la Clave y todo lo que defendían, no podía negar que trataban muy bien a sus empleados (y sicarios a quienes contrataban a tiempo parcial). Además del jet privado, él y Alec habían recibido nuevos teléfonos, un presupuesto para ropa nueva, alojamiento y un suministro aparentemente infinito de armas. Según Alec, serían alojados en una casa segura aquí en la ciudad, con acceso arreglado a un coche.

A uno de los agentes terrestres de la Clave se le había encomendado la tarea de recogerlos en el aeropuerto y el agente asintió secamente a Alec cuando se acercaron al sedan negro. "Raj", dijo Alec a modo de saludo, dándole una palmada en el hombro una vez antes de moverse para abrir el maletero. No hizo ningún movimiento para presentar a Magnus, así que se encargó de extender una mano al agente.

El hombre, Raj, se dio cuenta rápidamente de la presencia de Magnus y lo miró con escepticismo. Magnus solo le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante. "No te preocupes querido. No estoy aquí para matarte, así que puedes dejar de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de saltar encima de ti en cualquier momento ".

La boca de Raj se abrió. No estaba seguro de si era porque no era lo que el agente había estado esperando o de que estaba sorprendido de que realmente le había hablado. De cualquier manera, fue tremendamente entretenido ver su cara pasar de sorprendida a avergonzada.

Detrás de ellos, el maletero del coche se cerró con un golpe y Alec se reveló detrás de él, lanzándole su mirada fulminante, con una expresión impasible. De lo que había aprendido hasta ahora, no había muchas otras expresiones que el otro hombre hiciera.

En cualquier caso, tanto Magnus como Raj entendieron la pista y pronto estuvieron en el coche y de camino a la casa segura. Alec había tomado el asiento delantero al lado del otro agente, dejándole atrás. Raj, bendita su alma, estaba tratando de entablar una conversación, pero para sorpresa de nadie, muchas de sus preguntas fueron cortadas o simplemente ignoradas. Casi se sintió mal por el chico.

Al cabo de un rato, Raj pareció entenderlo y el coche se llenó de en un silencio forzado. Magnus se tomó el tiempo de mirar por la ventana y sentir su entorno. Purkersdorf no era una ciudad muy grande, pero lo que le faltaba en tamaño lo compensaba en belleza. El área circundante era todo colinas y un mar de árboles verdes que bordean toda la ciudad, rodeándola y haciendo que se sienta como si estuviera en el centro de un tazón de porcelana muy adornado. Las calles en sí eran pequeñas y bastante pintorescas, de adoquines rústicos con vendedores bordeando las calles vendiendo sus productos, la gente de la ciudad dando vueltas y charlando. Los edificios eran viejos, pero cada uno tenía carácter y una historia si las décadas de enredaderas que se arrastraban por el lado eran una indicación.

Le hubiera encantado la oportunidad de explorar por aquí. La pequeña ciudad tenía una vida que le interesaba mucho ver. Tal vez después de haber terminado con Valentine y el desastre que era esta misión, abandonaría a Alec Lightwood y la Clave y haría eso. Se merecía un poco de vacaciones, especialmente después de cómo lo habían tratado las últimas 24 horas.

Siguieron por unos veinte minutos más o menos antes de que Raj sacara el coche de la carretera principal y subiera a una pequeña y pintoresca casa a las afueras de lo que se consideraba la "ciudad principal" (aunque la ciudad principal no se veía muy diferente de las afueras, solo con más árboles y unos pocos edificios menos).

La casa era pequeña y estaba hecha de piedra, enclavada en un mar de árboles verdes. Supuso que era más una casa de campo, ya que parecía uno de esos bungalows de diseño que aparecen en las revistas de decoración de interiores. Como muchas de las casas que habían visto hasta ahora, tenía una red de enredaderas verdes por el exterior, moldeando la piedra y dándole el aspecto rústico perfecto. Al frente había jardines bien cuidados y una cálida luz se derramaba por las ventanas, lo que indicaba que alguien los había estado esperando. Casi esperaba que el humo saliera de la chimenea y que siete enanitos salieran y cantaran mientras caminaban hacia el trabajo.

Raj le entregó las llaves de la casa y el coche que la Clave les había preparado a Alec y los dos intercambiaron una conversación rápida en tonos bajos y apresurados. Magnus contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco cuando el agente le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro de Alec, claramente tratando de reprenderlo por escuchar.

Se trasladó al maletero, sacando sus maletas. Pensó en dejar la de Alec allí para que él la llevara, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si quería construir algún tipo de asociación con Alec, al menos debía hacer un esfuerzo por tratar de tolerar al hombre. Además, Alec había recogido sus maletas en el aeropuerto, por lo que era realmente justo.

"¡Magnus!" Se giró justo cuando Alec le tiró las llaves. Levantó una ceja, confundido. "Entra y acomódate. Necesito hablar con Raj. "Trató de discernir la expresión en la cara del agente pero, 'sorprendentemente', no pudo.

Raj, por otro lado, llevaba sus predisposiciones en su cara como él llevaba su maquillaje. Con audacia y sin disimular.

No había ninguna duda en su mente de que los dos estarían discutiendo algo sobre él, probablemente algún secreto de la Clave sobre la casa segura que no querían que conociera un extraño. Lo que estaba bien por él, no era como si le importara tanto de todos modos. Si la Clave quería guardar secretos, que así sea. Es lo que mejor hacían de todos modos. Además, primero tenía que explorar la casa, lo que significaba que tenía que elegir el dormitorio más grande.

Así que la broma estaba en ellos, realmente.

El interior de la casa era aún más pintoresco y cliché que el exterior. Si no lo supiera, supondría que era el hogar de una pequeña anciana y sus dos gatos que pasa el día horneando y tejiendo para sus nietos; en lugar de un centro de operaciones para una corporación mundial de agentes secretos entrenados, sin duda con montones de armas letales ocultas en la tapicería. Sin embargo, reflexionó, el hecho de que el transeúnte no le diera importancia y que no se notara era el punto de una casa segura.

Una sola habitación lo recibió cuando abrió la puerta, lo que demuestra que la casa era tan pequeña como se veía desde el exterior. Un lado tenía una pequeña cocina con las necesidades básicas y una mesa de madera con dos sillas, cada una con lo que parecían cojines para silla hechos a mano. Se preguntó con una risita que pobre infeliz había pasado toda su vida entrenando para ser un agente de la Clave, solo para que su primera misión fuera coser cojines para sillas. El resto de la habitación estaba ocupada por una pequeña chimenea, un sofá y un sillón, cada uno viejo y muy desgastado.

Al entrar más en la habitación, encontró un pasillo que conducía a un conjunto de puertas cerradas. Escogiendo una al azar, la abrió para encontrar un dormitorio. Dentro había una cama doble, un hermoso edredón, una pequeña cómoda y una chimenea. No era en absoluto grande, pero era pintoresca y acogedora, como el resto del lugar.

Decidiendo que iba a revisar la otra habitación antes de quedarse en alguna, se retiró al pasillo y probó tentativamente la siguiente puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrarla cerrada. Asumió que la puerta estaría protegida por una tecnología de vanguardia y tecnología de la Clave, pero una tarjeta y un movimiento rápido de su muñeca probaron que estaba equivocado, la puerta se abrió. Lo que encontró dentro no era un dormitorio y definitivamente no era acogedor ni pintoresco.

Además, supo muy rápidamente por qué había sido bloqueada.

El interior de esta habitación parecía el sueño húmedo de un asesino en serie. Demonios, parecía _su_ sueño húmedo. Las paredes estaban alineadas con cada arma conocida por el hombre; machetes, espadas cortas, cuchillos, hachas y algunas que ni siquiera estaba seguro de su nombre. La pared trasera contenía todas las armas de fuego; revólveres, rifles, pistolas y automáticas, hermosas piezas que quería desesperadamente tener en sus manos. Su mano se dirigió reflexivamente a su funda, con el pulgar sobre su propio revólver de confianza, como si le hiciera saber que todavía era su favorito. En las cajas a lo largo del suelo había otros artículos que podría necesitar en una misión; cuerda, cinta, suministros médicos, equipo e incluso piezas de ropa que podrían usarse para camuflarse.

Sus dedos se movieron instintivamente. Quería _tocarl_ _a_ _s_ , _sentirl_ _a_ _s_ todas. Sostenerlas. Aunque los cuchillos no eran su arma preferida, quería llenar su maleta con ellos solo para tenerlos como propios. Seguramente la Clave no notaría que algunos desaparecieron, ¿verdad?

Las armas, sin embargo, amaba las armas. Aprendió a disparar a los ocho años de edad y desde entonces ha amado la sensación del suave y fresco metal en sus manos, el fuerte retroceso cuando apretaba el gatillo. Era consciente de que era poco ortodoxo y definitivamente no se consideraba normal, pero, de nuevo, nunca se había enorgullecido de estar en el nivel "normal" de la sociedad.

Su descarado recorrido visual fue interrumpido por alguien aclarándose la garganta. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para adivinar quién era.

"Se suponía que esto era una habitación cerrada".

Sin girarse, puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, si esa es la definición de cerradura de la Clave, tengo incluso menos confianza en ellos que antes". Se dio la vuelta y se llevó las manos a las caderas. "Y mis estándares de ninguna manera eran altos".

Alec estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de acero en su cara. Se preguntó ociosamente si alguna vez sonreía o si hacerlo físicamente le rompería la cara como si fuera porcelana. Probablemente.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu conversación?" Preguntó, dándole la espalda a Alec y caminando por la habitación. Pasó los dedos por los cuchillos que tanto había querido tocar momentos antes y juró que podía sentir la acerada mirada de Alec mientras lo hacía, temblando de rabia porque estaba tocando la propiedad de la Clave. Sonrió "Estoy seguro de que el agente no tenía nada más que cosas bonitas que decir sobre mí".

Alec hizo un ruido que podría describirse mejor como un gruñido. "Estuvo bien."

Tarareó, agarrando una daga de la pared y girándola entre sus dedos. Era corta y plateada, con un mango negro grabado con una de las runas que la Clave parecía amar tanto. Las que la Clave había creado, casi como un lenguaje secreto, que solo los que pertenecían a la organización sabían el significado. A lo largo de los años, había intentado ver el significado en ellas, pero al final eran exactamente lo que parecían ser; algo absurdo que la Clave inventó y otorgaba a sus subordinados por ninguna otra razón que no fuera la de prestigio.

Ponen las malditas cosas sobre todo. Esta habitación sola estaba llena de ellas, con empuñaduras de armas, espadas y dagas inscritas y estaba seguro de que si miraba más de cerca la casa encontraría muchas más. Incluso marcaban a sus _hijos_ con ellas. El mismo Alec tenía muchas en sus manos y antebrazos y una grande que se extendía por un lado de todo su cuello. Estaba seguro de que el resto de su cuerpo también estaba cubierto por ellas, ocultas por su ropa (quería ver más de ellas, por razones puramente estudiosas, por supuesto). Le parecía extraño, casi como reclamar bienes de la manera más autoritaria y permanente, aunque a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle demasiado. Incluso las llevaban con _orgullo_.

Alec se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, atrayendo su atención hacia él. "Necesitamos empezar. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo hoy. Digo que iniciemos la vigilancia esta noche, reunamos algunos datos para que mañana-"

Alec dejó de hablar bruscamente. Aunque supuso que lo haría también si alguien le tirara una daga a la cabeza fallando por poco el cráneo, cortando algunos pelos de la corona de su cabeza. Él no se inmutó y Magnus contuvo el impulso de sentirse impresionado.

"Has fallado", dijo Alec en un tono inexpresivo, sin verse molesto.

Magnus suspiró dramáticamente. "Por supuesto que he fallado. Soy muy consciente de eso, Alexander. Solo necesitaba que dejaras de hablar y lanzar una daga a tu cabeza era una forma segura de hacerlo ". Agarró otra de la pared, examinándola mientras continuaba. "Si hubiera querido golpearte, querido, estarías en el suelo con una de estas en tu frente y me habría ido hace mucho". Agitó la daga en dirección a Alec con un guiño.

Alec levantó una ceja. "¿Así que me tiraste una daga a la cabeza para que dejara de hablar?", Preguntó escéptico.

"No." Replicó. "Tiré una daga cerca de tu cabeza para poner a prueba tu fortaleza, lo que hiciste muy bien podría añadir, callarte fue solo una ventaja adicional".

Basándose en lo que había aprendido hasta ahora sobre Alec Lightwood, esperaba algún tipo de comentario frío o tal vez incluso que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Así que se sorprendió cuando, en respuesta, le sonrió. Si bien no era una sonrisa completa, todavía era una en apariencia (y su cara se había mantenido perfectamente intacta, sin grietas ni fisuras).

"Bien entonces, lo haremos a tu manera. Ya que tienes tanta inclinación por interrumpirme cada vez que decido hablar sobre la misión o algo que sea muy serio, ¿por qué no me dices cuál es tu plan? "

Magnus sonrió. Ahora sí era más parecido a su yo normal. "Lo primero es lo primero, me gustaría una ducha. El aire caliente es horrible para la piel y deseo lavarlo de mí lo antes posible ". No recibió ninguna objeción, por lo que continuó. "Segundo, me muero de hambre. No hemos tenido una sola cosa desde que estábamos en el avión y eso tiene que haber sido hace al menos ocho horas ".

"Cuatro" corrigió Alec. "Estuvimos en el avión hace cuatro horas, pero te comiste una bolsa de patatas fritas cuando aterrizamos". Magnus se cruzó de brazos y agitó la daga. Alec suspiró. "Bien, puedes bañarte y podemos comer. Pero luego tenemos que empezar. "

No había duda en su mente de que la daga no estaba jugando ningún papel en la facilidad con la que Alec respondía a sus demandas. Alec no le tenía miedo y ambos lo sabían. Pero si tenía que apostar en ello, había algo más metafórico colgando sobre su cabeza. Si había algo de lo que Alec Lightwood tenía miedo, probablemente era su madre.

Esa mujer era aterradora.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si el comentario de Alec lo hubiera ofendido. "No hay que preocuparse, querido. Este no es mi primer rodeo, Alexander. Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos y en 72 horas, ese hombrecito calvo estará en un ataúd y volveremos a Nueva York. "Alec parecía extremadamente dudoso, pero no dijo nada.

"Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a probar la presión del agua en esta pequeña casa". Con eso, metió la daga en la cintura de sus pantalones y se abrió paso junto a Alec hacia el baño.

........................................................................................................................

Si la madre de Alec supiera lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, tendría un ataque.

Y estaba bastante seguro de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Después de su breve conversación con Raj, hizo un barrido de micros en toda la casa y descubrió que no estaban siendo vigilados por la Clave (o por nadie más). Destruiría el propósito de una casa segura, después de todo, si hubiera cámaras o micrófonos que pudieran ser pirateados o manipulados fácilmente.

El sándwich de queso a la parrilla en la sartén le miró con juicio. O, más bien, tendría que ser un objeto animado capaz de tales emociones o expresiones faciales.

Alec Lightwood era un agente de la Clave - con un nivel bastante alto - pero aquí estaba, haciendo un sándwich de queso a la parrilla para un sicario en una casa de campo que parecía pertenecer a una película de Disney, mientras el otro se estaba bañando. Estaba seguro de que esto no era lo que su madre había querido decir cuando había susurrado instrucciones para "mantener feliz al sicario" en su oído esa mañana.

Pero no estaba seguro de qué otra cosa debía hacer. Era obvio que Magnus era terco y pelear con él en un procedimiento no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Así que había decidido asentarse en la siguiente mejor cosa; compromiso. Si bien Magnus había prometido seguir la misión, estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo y a su propio ritmo. Solo necesitaban eliminar el objetivo y luego sería el problema de alguien más.

Sin embargo, el objetivo final de repente parecía estar mucho más lejos de lo que lo había tenido esta mañana.

Cuando el sándwich se terminó de cocinar, lo colocó en la mesa de madera de la cocina y salió al pequeño patio trasero detrás de la casa. El clima se había enfriado considerablemente desde aquella tarde y se estaba bien fuera.

El patio era bastante escaso, con un huerto que definitivamente había visto días mejores, un estanque y un banco. Pensó en los hermosos jardines con flores en el frente, abundantes y vibrantes. Pero supuso que la Clave no estaba tan preocupada por mantener las apariencias en partes de la casa que no se podían ver desde la carretera.

Se sentó en el banco, sacando su teléfono. Había guardado los contactos más importantes en él, cada uno con su propio nombre en clave. Desplazándose por la lista limitada de nombres, hizo clic en Black Rose (Rosa negra), riendo entre dientes. Isabelle había ideado eso por su cuenta hace algunos años, un día, cuando ella y Alec estaban entrenando. Le había estado contando sobre un chico que había estado viendo y cómo no había querido entrenar con ella por temor a herirla. Luego procedió a decirle, en detalle, cómo lo había derribado con algunos golpes estratégicos, justo en el medio del pasillo. Había afirmado que era hermosa como una rosa, pero mortal y letal como una pantera negra y desde entonces siempre lo había usado como su nombre en su teléfono.

"¡Alec!" Dijo feliz mientras se conectaba la llamada.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Quién te enseñó cómo responder a una llamada de esa manera, hm?"

Su hermana resopló en el otro extremo de la línea. "Ah, bien. ¿Qué me conseguiste para mi cumpleaños el año pasado?"

"Unos zapatos con tacones de aguja con dagas en los talones y una paleta de maquillaje".

"Tienes razón hermano. Ahora que he comprobado quién eres, ¿puedo saludar? "

Alec sonrió. "Hola, Isabelle".

"Hola Alec. ¿Cómo estás donde estés en el mundo? "

Miró alrededor del suave patio trasero, arrugando la nariz. "Um, bueno, donde estoy en este momento exacto no es muy agradable, pero la ciudad en la que estamos está bien". Pensó en el camino de entrada, en las hermosas y verdes colinas. "Realmente agradable en realidad".

Ella hizo un sonido de aprobación. "¿El vuelo fue bien?"

Alec se rió entre dientes, haciendo un sonido de aprobación. Había pasado mucho tiempo y había hecho todo lo posible por dormir la mayor parte del tiempo, además de la breve porción que había hablado con Magnus. "Si, ya sabes. Lo normal."

Isabelle chasqueó la lengua. "Realmente no me vas a dar mucho ¿verdad?" Casi se sentía mal, pero podía escuchar la burla en su tono.

"Lo siento, hermanita." Bromeó. "Solo para adultos".

Isabelle respondió con algunas palabras de maldición que probaron que era muy mayor y Alec se echó a reír, tapándose la boca para intentar reprimir el sonido. Pasó la siguiente media hora diciéndole más sobre su día, asegurándose de filtrar todo lo que la alertaría sobre dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo o con quién estaba, lo cual era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Quería tanto contarle sobre Magnus Bane y los problemas que parecía estar causando, pero lo mejor que podía hacer cuando le preguntaba era informar que su compañero se estaba " esforzando mucho y tenía una agenda establecida de cómo quería que se hicieran las cosas". Parecía que Izzy tenía la impresión de que estaba en esta misión con otro agente de la Clave y quería mantenerlo así todo el tiempo posible. Si le contara las historias de las travesuras de Magnus en el avión con la azafata o su pequeño truco en la sala de armas, sabría de inmediato que no era alguien que había sido entrenado como ellos.

"Bien", reprendió, "solo sé amable con él y haz este trabajo para que puedas volver a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Alec asintió, a pesar de que no podía verlo. "Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Iz". Por el rabillo del ojo, captó un movimiento dentro de la casa y vio que Magnus estaba fuera de la ducha y se movía por la cocina. Sabía que tenía que aprender a confiar un poco en Magnus en algún momento, pero después de lo que había pasado antes, no tenía mucha confianza, especialmente considerando la cantidad de armas escondidas en la casa. "Escucha, tengo que irme ¿Bien? Te llamaré cuando pueda ".

"Ten cuidado, te quiero".

El corazón de Alec se apretó dolorosamente. "Yo también te quiero", dijo en voz baja antes de colgar la llamada. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a Isabelle, a pesar de que le había asegurado que lo entendía y que tenía que dejar de disculparse por algo sobre lo que no tenía control. Entendía cuánta presión tenía bajo la Clave y sus padres y que no era el mejor para lidiar con eso. Sabía que ella tenía razón y que tenía que dejar de ser tan duro con él mismo, pero la acción todavía lo acosaba con culpa.

Metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo, entró en la casa. Magnus levantó la vista de la mesa de la cocina donde estaba terminando su sándwich, haciendo algo en su teléfono. Su pelo aún estaba húmedo por la ducha, pero había vuelto a aplicar su maquillaje, delineador y brillo alrededor de sus ojos. Se había cambiado del atuendo negro que llevaba antes a una especie de bata de seda (para Alec, se parecía más a un kimono) y unos pantalones negros. Un trozo de su pecho visible donde los dos lados de la bata se separaban. Apartó los ojos rápidamente.

"¿Hacer queso a la parrilla es uno de los cursos que deben tomar los soldados en esa academia tuya? Porque posiblemente este es el mejor sándwich que he tenido jamás. "Magnus estaba examinando el sándwich como si contuviera las respuestas a los misterios más grandes del mundo, si tan solo mirara lo suficientemente cerca.

Alec levantó las cejas, pero negó con la cabeza. "No. Aprendí a cocinar cuando era joven. Además ", agregó," es una cosa bastante difícil de arruinar ".

Magnus lo miró, una extraña expresión cruzando sus rasgos, pero negó con la cabeza, una vez más neutral. Levantó la carpeta abierta del caso que no había notado abierta en la mesa frente a él, agitándola en cuestión. Debe haber estado revisándolo. "¿Empezamos?"

Pasaron la siguiente hora revisando el caso y estableciendo planes tentativos de cómo querían abordarlo. Inmediatamente cayó en su zona de confort, dibujando esquemas y hablando de estrategias. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Magnus tenía algunas ideas realmente bien pensadas y presentaba aspectos del caso que ni siquiera había notado. Más aún, en realidad descubrió que se estaba divirtiendo. Magnus claramente había pasado más tiempo leyendo este caso del que originalmente le había dado crédito y se mostraba cuando hablaba de ello. Su mente volvió a la investigación que había hecho y la lista de asesinatos limpios que Magnus había ejecutado, todos solo. Tenía experiencia y sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta, con más que un arrebato de culpa, de que necesitaba comenzar a tratarlo como tal.

Magnus era exasperadamente arrogante, grosero y se las había arreglado de manera impresionante para tensar todos y cada uno de los nervios de Alec en solo 24 horas, pero era un profesional. Por mucho que no pudiera soportar su personalidad, necesitaba dejar de actuar como un producto de su educación y morderse la lengua, al menos reconociendo que el otro hombre era experto en su trabajo.

El tiempo se les escapó y pareció que minutos después Magnus se levantó para tomar otra taza de café, notando con sorpresa que ya era temprano en la mañana. Alec parpadeó, las imágenes y las palabras en el archivo frente a él se deslizaron dentro y fuera de foco, obligándolo a estar de mala gana de acuerdo con Magnus en que era hora de dormir. Necesitaban dormir por lo menos unas horas antes del día siguiente. O más tarde ese día. Lo que sea. No les serviría de nada a ninguno de los dos quedarse dormidos cuando estaban siguiendo los movimientos de Valentine.

Guardaron los archivos rápidamente, limpiando la mesa de tazas de café y pedazos de papel perdidos. Aseguró la puerta frontal, mientras que Magnus revisó la parte de atrás, asegurándose de que ambas estuvieran bien cerradas.

No fue hasta que había apagado el fuego en el salón, que se dio cuenta.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes, pero culpó a su mente privada de sueño y desenfocada. Nunca le había ido bien con pocas horas de sueño y combinado con el alto estrés que esta misión le provocaba, su mente no estaba tan concentrada como debería. O si no, lo habría pensado antes.

Magnus, sin embargo, parecía haberse dado cuenta de su dilema, parado en la puerta de la habitación individual, con las manos en las caderas.

Miró hacia arriba, escuchando los pasos de Alec detrás de él. "Así que ... ¿te apetece una pijamada?" Tenía lo que parecía alegría brillando en sus ojos, claramente disfrutando.

Alec frunció el ceño. "Cállate."

Magnus levantó las manos en defensa. "Oye, bandera blanca. No sé cuál es tu solución a este problema, solo te ofrezco sugerencias ". Sonrió. "Aunque no puedo decir que estoy decepcionado de que el universo quiera que compartamos una cama. Recuérdame que le envíe una canasta de panecillos."

Alec inspeccionó la habitación, ignorándolo. Estaba bastante vacía, nada más que la cama doble, la chimenea y la pequeña cómoda. A veces, odiaba el protocolo y a quienquiera que hubiera creado la regla vinculante de nunca dejar a un cliente sin supervisión. Especialmente durante la noche.

Lo que significaba que tenía que abandonar su plan original de dormir en el sofá del salón y dormir aquí, en el suelo de la habitación. Sabía que estaban relativamente a salvo aquí, pero todavía estaban en el mismo país que Valentine y no quería arriesgarse a dejar a Magnus solo cuando estaban tan cerca.

"Te quedas con la cama." Murmuró, suspirando, ya moviéndose hacia ella, quitando algunas de las almohadas y haciéndose una cama improvisada en el suelo.

Podía escuchar que Magnus no había movido un músculo y luchó contra las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Continuó haciendo su cama improvisada en el suelo, esperando que Magnus simplemente lo dejara estar y tomara la cama sin otra palabra.

Pero por supuesto, ya que era Magnus, no lo hizo. Cuando llegó al punto de ser molesto, se dio la vuelta. Estaba, como había predicho, en el mismo lugar en la puerta, observándolo escrutadoramente. "¿Qué?" Dijo enfadado.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué, Magnus?" Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. No estaba de humor para lidiar con esto, no quería nada más que simplemente caer sobre las almohadas y dormirse.

"¿Por qué me das la cama?"

Alec lo miró de reojo. "¿Por qué te doy la cama?" Repitió, lentamente. Magnus solo asintió. "No lo sé Magnus, ¿tal vez porque a pesar de lo que crees me criaron con modales y no voy a quitarte la cama?" Sabía que estaba siendo malhumorado y más que un poco grosero, pero apenas tenía energía para preocuparse. Sin embargo, su respuesta pareció complacer a Magnus y asintió en silencio, yendo a la cama sin otra palabra y retirando las sábanas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando se instalaron, Alec en el suelo y Magnus en la cama. La única luz en la habitación era el pequeño fuego crepitante, las llamas creaban sombras danzantes a lo largo de la pared. Podía escuchar a Magnus en la cama encima de él, cambiando de vez en cuando, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no parecía poder dejar de pensar y en realidad irse a dormir. Sus pensamientos corrieron con los eventos del día y lo que le esperaba. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco asustado. Sería un idiota si no lo estuviera. Estaba seguro de que el hecho de no completar esta misión, si no resultara en una muerte segura, seguramente le haría desear que lo hubiera hecho.

Sin mencionar la promoción que esta misión le brindaría, si se completaba. Tanto su madre como la Comandante habían dejado claro que comenzaría a entrenar para ser el Jefe del Instituto si todo iba bien. Dirigir el Instituto no era algo que hubiera pensado que querría, pero se sintió emocionado por la perspectiva y todo lo que conllevaba.

Tenía que asegurarse de que esta misión fuera un éxito. Tenía que asegurarse de que Magnus completara esta misión.

"¿Alexander?"

Había asumido que Magnus estaba dormido por un tiempo, pero debía estar en la misma posición que él, despierto con sus pensamientos como compañía. "¿Hmm?"

Una pausa. Una inhalación. "No eres como tus padres".

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire entre ellos y supo de inmediato que Magnus las quería decir, pero no tenía forma de responder. No tenía forma de decirle a Magnus que estaba equivocado, que era exactamente como ellos. Que todos los días se sentía a sí mismo siguiendo sus pasos, como el tirón de un imán que lo atraía. Había trabajado toda su vida para cumplir con sus expectativas, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca se hundiría en su nivel, que siempre se mantendría fiel a sí mismo. Sin embargo, había hecho ese trato con Magnus en el avión como si no fuera nada, destinando al otro hombre a una vida dirigida por la Clave.

Así que no respondió, solo se giró sobre su lado y tiró de las mantas más apretadas a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Qué ves?"

Alec levantó la vista de detrás de su periódico y miró a Magnus a través de la plaza. Estaba sentado casualmente en el borde de una fuente adornada, sosteniendo su teléfono frente a él como si se estuviera tomando una foto a sí mismo (o a lo que Magnus se había referido anoche como una "selfie"). Mientras que para todos los demás, si parecía que se estaba tomando "selfies", Alec lo sabía mejor; Magnus estaba escaneando meticulosamente la plaza alrededor de ellos con su teléfono en busca de armas y explosivos. Habían encontrado los teléfonos de alta tecnología en la sala de armas esa mañana y sentían que era una buena oportunidad para probarlos.

"Mi delineador de ojos se ha corrido".

Alec parpadeó, obligándose a no mostrar ninguna reacción en su cara. Lo que fue difícil. Muy difícil. Estaba jugando el papel de un viajero solitario disfrutando la mañana, leyendo el periódico local y tomando café en un café local. Creía que mirar asesinamente a un hombre que se suponía que no sabía que estaba sentado en la fuente a unos metros de distancia probablemente lo delataría.

Probablemente.

"Enfócate, por favor. Esto es serio." Susurró amenazadoramente, pasando la página del periódico para enmascarar el sonido de su voz.

Pudo escuchar a Magnus suspirar. "Eres un aguafiestas, Alexander". Alec paró su réplica y escaneó las páginas del periódico por unos minutos más, escuchando a Magnus en el otro extremo.

Resistiendo las ganas de mirar hacia arriba todo lo que pudo, finalmente levantó la vista cuando su auricular había alcanzado un silencio ensordecedor que no le sentaba bien. Fingió un estiramiento, con los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras miraba en la dirección general de Magnus.

Pero su estómago cayó cuando vio que se había ido.

Mierda.

Dobló el papel tan casualmente como pudo, lo bajó y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café mientras observaba la plaza. Magnus había dejado su puesto en la fuente, lugar que ahora ocupa una pareja de ancianos que posa para una foto. Continuó su observación por la plaza, examinando a cada persona en busca de signos de pelo negro con las puntas doradas (que aparentemente era parte de la idea de Magnus de vestirse discretamente). No podía haber ido lejos, no era como si el área en la que estaban fuera tan grande, tal vez unos pocos cientos de metros cuadrados, pero no había ninguna señal de él.

La mente de Alec inmediatamente se dirigió a los peores escenarios. Seguramente Magnus no se habría levantado y le habría dejado solo, a raíz del trato que había hecho con él. También tenía cosas que quería de esta misión y a Alec le resultaba difícil creer que simplemente se iría, sin una palabra.

Lo que le hizo saltar a la segunda opción. ¿Y si se lo habían llevado? Valentine y sus hombres eran adeptos al secuestro después de todo y eran conocidos por su capacidad para atrapar a alguien y subirse al coche en menos de un minuto. Pero tan hábiles como eran, tenía confianza en Magnus. No se hubiera dejado capturar tan fácilmente por Valentine y ciertamente no se habría ido sin pelear, atrayendo la atención sobre sí mismo en el proceso.

Pero una pequeña parte de él todavía se preguntaba si tal vez Magnus había huido. Había mencionado que se iría cuando menos lo esperara muchas veces desde que habían empezado todo esto y había dejado claro que quería estar aquí menos que él mismo. Tal vez finalmente se había cansado de él y la misión y siguió con su plan de escape. Le había dado a Magnus el beneficio de la duda y ya estaba defendiendo al hombre cuando en realidad esto es lo que Magnus hacía para ganarse la vida.

Había vivido toda su vida en las sombras y era un maestro en salir de situaciones sin ser detectado. Su vida la pasó evadiendo la captura y protegiendo su propia piel, sin importar el coste. Se había dejado creer tontamente en el hombre, incluso una fracción y eso le había costado un precio. Bajó la guardia por un momento y terminó apuñalado por la espalda.

"¿Alexander?"

Casi saltó cuando su auricular volvió a la vida, la voz de Magnus en su oído. Había una mujer sentada en la mesa junto a él y le miraba con recelo, pero Alec solo le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, volviendo a su periódico. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, metiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Puedo verte coqueteando con esa mujer desde aquí. Enfócate, por favor. Esto es serio. "Alec bajó sus gafas de sol de la parte superior de su cabeza, con el único propósito de cubrir sus ojos en blanco. El uso deliberado de Magnus de sus palabras exactas no pasó desapercibido.

Sacó su teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja. La mujer todavía lo estaba observando de cerca (aunque fingió no hacerlo, mirando hacia abajo a su teléfono) y pensó que atraería un poco menos la atención si parecía no estar hablando consigo mismo como un demente. "Eso es genial, excepto por el hecho de que no estaba coqueteando con ella", respondió suavemente, hablando por el teléfono. "No es mi tipo."

"¿No eres un fan de las morenas? ¿O es que parecía demasiado lanzada? Puedo verte más del tipo mujer reservada y tranquila, personalmente." Magnus reflexionó, claramente buscando otra respuesta. "O tal vez una de tipo empresaria. Hmm, ¿una mujer con mayor poder, alguien que te mande? ¿Cuál es, Alec?"

"Ninguna", reflexionó, tomando un sorbo de café. Podía ver a Magnus ahora al otro lado de la plaza, con el cuaderno de bocetos en la mano y su teléfono presionado contra su oreja entre sus hombros, claramente teniendo la misma idea que Alec. Estaba sonriendo. "Es demasiado femenina". Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de filtrarlas. No había planeado ir por el cebo de Magnus y eso era algo que definitivamente no necesitaba saber sobre él.

Aunque no era exactamente un secreto, había salido hace años. Su sexualidad era uno de los muchos temas que la Clave había decidido barrer debajo de la alfombra y olvidar, esperando que si no se discutía, pronto sería olvidado. Aunque no fueron exactamente insultantes al respecto. Nunca le habían dicho que estaba mal o que era algo de lo que debería avergonzarse, pero nunca le habían dicho que era algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Especialmente sus padres, tan pronto como se enteraron, asintieron y luego siguieron con la charla de la misión, como si no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.

Solo era algo que estaba ahí. Algo que todos sabían, pero nadie quería hablar de eso.

Lo que estaba bien para él. No había salido mucho desde que lo dijo, unas cuantas aventuras aquí y allá, pero por lo general no eran más que una necesidad física. En lo que a él se refería, las emociones eran una distracción y necesitaba estar en la cima de su juego, especialmente ahora. Tampoco era un hombre agradable y prefería mantener privada su vida privada.

Excepto, aparentemente, cuando se trataba de básicamente extraños que había conocido unos días antes.

"Demasiado femenina, ¿eh?" Preguntó, descaradamente. "Alexander, por lo general me enorgullezco de tener un radar gay perfecto, pero parece que me has burlado". Alec volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hay del caballero a tus 4 en punto que te ha estado observando casi con hambre desde que llegamos esta mañana?" Alec se dijo a sí mismo que la única razón por la que iba a mirar era por la misión. Si alguien lo había estado mirando durante casi una hora, quería asegurarse de que no fuera un enemigo.

Sí, eso era todo.

Efectivamente, había un hombre unas cuantas mesas abajo que estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo fingiendo que no estaba mirándole. Era atractivo, de una manera robusta, aunque no de su tipo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel suave y pálida, pómulos bien definidos. Se alegraba de estar escondido detrás de sus gafas de sol.

Decidió no dignificar la pregunta de Magnus con una respuesta. "¿Es esto realmente en lo que deberíamos centrarnos ahora?"

"No lo sé, Alexander. _Estoy_ reuniendo bastante información aquí ".

Alec suspiró. "¿Sobre mí o sobre lo que deberías estar haciendo?" Magnus no respondió y Alec lo buscó. Captó la mirada de Alec (aunque con la suficiente sutileza como para que nadie los conectara) y le guiñó un ojo, antes de volver a mirar lo que estaba fingiendo que estaba dibujando.

"Para responder a tu pregunta anterior, nuestros amigos no se unirán a nosotros para la cena de esta noche", declaró Magnus casualmente con el código que habían pactado usar la noche anterior si no había ninguna señal de Valentine o sus cómplices.

Alec asintió, consciente de que Magnus no podía verlo. "Tal vez tengamos noticias de ellos pronto. No es como si nos hayan llamado para cancelar. Sigue atento." Terminó la llamada después de eso, fingiendo un adiós como si realmente hubiera estado hablando con alguien en la otra línea sobre los planes de la cena. Era muy consciente de que el hombre (y la mujer) todavía lo observaban desde unas pocas mesas.

Dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa, se levantó, arrojando una mochila de cámara sobre su hombro. Puso la correa de la cámara alrededor de su cuello, acercándola a su ojo. La ciudad era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba por las breves miradas que había hecho por las ventanillas del coche ayer, pero eso no era lo que estaba mirando.

Enfocó la cámara en la puerta principal de un pequeño hotel en la esquina, tomando fotos de la entrada. Según el expediente del caso, Valentine se había alojado allí hacía menos de una semana. Alec y Magnus habían decidido juntos que era un buen lugar para comenzar. Era uno de los hoteles más populares de la ciudad (principalmente porque era uno de los únicos hoteles en el área) y muchas personas iban y venían libremente desde la entrada. Tomó fotos de tantas de ellas como pudo sin parecer demasiado obvio.

Moviendo la cámara alrededor de la plaza, también intentó capturar caras cerca del hotel. Un grupo de hombres de pie juntos leyendo un solo periódico, una anciana con una bolsa grande colgando sobre su hombro, dos adolescentes con sus cabezas inclinadas juntas, susurrando. Además de sus habituales matones, no tenía ni idea de quién estaba trabajando con Valentine. Dudaba mucho que fuera alguien como las mujeres mayores, pero con Valentine nunca se podía estar muy seguro.

Caminó alrededor de la plaza, sosteniendo la cámara a su lado y tomando fotos de forma intermitente, de vez en cuando acercándola a su ojo. Estaba seguro de que la mitad de ellas estaría fuera de foco o fuera del objetivo, pero algunas capturarían a los habitantes de la plaza sin su conocimiento, que era el punto.

El sol era cálido y el día se había calentado considerablemente en las últimas horas. Había usado una simple camiseta negra y unos vaqueros azul oscuro, pero lamentaba no llevar pantalones cortos. Además del hecho de que estaba haciendo mucho calor, destacaba entre casi todos los demás en las cercanías que estaban vestidos para el verano. Se movió para apoyarse contra una pared sombreada, levantando su cámara de nuevo. La movió constantemente alrededor de la plaza, deteniéndose cuando vio a Magnus.

El otro hombre estaba charlando con lo que parecía ser una local, la anciana gesticulando salvajemente. Estaba a punto de reprenderlo por hablar con alguien y arriesgarse a fallar la misión, pero se encontró incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. La cabeza de Magnus se inclinó hacía atrás cuando se echó a reír y el zoom de la cámara de Alec hizo que las líneas de su cuello fueran muy fáciles de ver y en alta definición nada menos.

No se podía negar que Magnus era atractivo. Era alto, bronceado y sus rasgos eran innegablemente hermosos. Pero solo porque pensaba que era sexy no cambiaba la forma en que pensaba de él. Todavía era un sicario, aún era grosero e increíblemente molesto y terco más allá de lo que se podía creer. Pasaba que tenía unos abdominales muy interesantes mientras lo hacía.

Dichos abdominales estaban actualmente en exhibición a través de su camisa, que estaba desabrochada hasta casi el último botón (y no entendía por qué no la había dejado completamente abierta en ese momento). Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, dejándole con una bonita vista de sus pantorrillas tonificadas. Su pelo tenía las puntas doradas y su delineador de ojos combinaba, con brillo en los ojos y se extendía también por sus mejillas, captando la luz del sol cuando se movía.

Su dedo puede haberse movido, capturando algunas imágenes de primer plano, pero la Clave probablemente querría algunas para su base de datos, ¿verdad? Tal vez no los perfiles laterales que se centran en la Manzana de Adán de Magnus, pero nunca afirmó ser un fotógrafo profesional.

Magnus miró hacía arriba, mirando a Alec - y a la cámara aún con su cara - por un breve momento. Alec sintió que su cara se calentaba, pero no se debía al calor del día.

Con un gesto final, Magnus se alejó de la local con la que estaba hablando, esperando hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído para hablar con Alec. "¿Has hecho buenas fotos?" Alec prácticamente podía escuchar su diversión.

"Unas pocas". Dijo. Magnus se rió entre dientes, pero dejó caer el tema. Le dijo a Alec que la mujer con la que estaba hablando le había descrito a un hombre con la apariencia y la estatura de Valentine que se había ido del hotel justo ayer, pero no lo había visto desde entonces. Aparentemente, había ido al mismo café en el que Alec estaba antes, antes de subir a un coche negro y salir de la plaza.

"¿Cómo conseguiste todo eso?" Preguntó.

"Le pregunté, Alexander. No sé si estás familiarizado con el concepto, pero esa es la forma en que obtienes información de alguien ".

Alec suspiró, molesto. "Claramente estoy familiarizado. Lo que quise decir fue, ¿cómo te comunicaste con ella?"

Vio a Magnus inclinar la cabeza, viéndose confundido antes de que sus rasgos se transformaran en una sonrisa. "Soy bastante adverso en lingüística, Alexander. Sé casi doce idiomas con fluidez y puedo arreglármelas en unos cinco más" . Parecía increíblemente satisfecho de sí mismo. "Ich würde mich freuen dir eines Tages mehr von meinem großen Wortschatz zu zeigen, Alexander".

_**Me encantaría mostrarte más de mi vasto vocabulario algún día, Alexander.** _

Alec Lightwood era un agente capacitado y había estado rodeado de muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, muchas de las cuales hablaban un idioma que no era el inglés. Pero nunca se había excitado por ninguno de ellos cuando hablaban.

Bueno, en realidad no podía decir nunca ya, ¿verdad?

"Vielleicht ein anderes Mal" _**Tal vez en otra ocasión**_ , respondió con fluidez. Necesitaba centrar su mente en la misión. Se estaba dejando caer en el encanto y la seducción de Magnus, algo con lo que nunca antes había tenido un problema. Claro, ha tenido enamoramientos antes, pero ¿quién no? Excepto que en esta situación, un enamoramiento podría llevarlo a ser capturado por Valentine y sus hombres, mientras que su "enamorado" se escapaba.

Continuó, devolviendo sus mejillas a su color normal. "Nuestro amigo definitivamente se estaba quedando en este hotel, así que quiero ir y comprobarlo. Yo voy primero y tú me sigues. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, sí capitán." Alec apagó su micro, asegurando su cámara alrededor de su cuello y colocando su mano suavemente sobre la bolsa a su lado. Dentro había tantas armas como pudo meter, armas, cuchillos, municiones e incluso algo de cuerda. Magnus tenía una bolsa similar, una disfrazada de mochila, así como unos cuantos cuchillos metidos en su ropa.

Pensó que sería mucho más difícil acceder al hotel, pero la recepcionista le proporcionó el número de habitación debajo de una simple excusa de Alec buscando a alguien que había conocido antes en el viaje, pero que había olvidado su nombre. Valentine, por supuesto, no había usado su nombre real, pero el hotel era tan pequeño que tan pronto como dio una descripción, la recepcionista lo reconoció de inmediato.

Había usado uno de sus alias conocidos, algo que encontraba extraño. Después del arresto de Valentine, la Clave lo había conectado a una horda de crímenes, todos ellos bajo un seudónimo diferente. El hecho de que estuviera reutilizando esos nombres sin preocupaciones, sabiendo perfectamente que la Clave podía rastrearlos, no le daba buena espina.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Magnus pasar junto a él. "Así que es la habitación 917, ¿verdad?", Preguntó, fingiendo confusión, pero asegurándose de que su voz fuera lo suficientemente alta como para que se extendiera por el vestíbulo. La recepcionista asintió y poco después estaba dentro del ascensor junto a Magnus, con las puertas cerrándose.

La subida fue tranquila, ninguno de los dos hablando. Aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse el auricular y se lo metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que iban a encontrar una vez que las puertas se abrieran, pero quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Mirando a Magnus, vio al otro hombre ajustando el revólver que sobresalía de la parte trasera de sus pantalones. No sería el arma elegida por Alec - por ser increíblemente poco práctica - pero Magnus nunca parecía ir a ninguna parte sin él. La parte delantera era plateada, grabada con líneas y diseños intrincados. La empuñadura era de madera, de caoba por su aspecto. Tenía que admitir que era una pistola muy bonita. Probablemente le había costado una fortuna a Magnus.

Una fortuna que estaba bastante seguro de que poseía, basado en la forma en que se vestía. No estaba seguro de cuál era la tasa actual de un sicario en estos días, pero parecía estar muy lejos de estar luchando por sobrevivir.

Alec levantó la vista hacia el dial que indicaba que habían pasado el octavo piso y que estaban llegando al noveno. Dejó escapar un breve suspiro, apretando los dedos en la correa de la bolsa de la cámara.

Las puertas se abrieron y los dos salieron, casuales, pero preparados y atentos ante cualquier señal de peligro. Alec hizo un rápido escaneo del pasillo para ver que había solo unas pocas puertas, tal vez seis en total en todo el piso. Cada una se veía exactamente igual, de madera con un mango de latón y los brillantes números dorados unidos al frente.

Al final del pasillo, la habitación 917 era visible, la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. Se volvió para hacerle una señal a Magnus, pero el otro hombre ya se estaba moviendo, avanzando hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente, se detuvo antes de entrar, algo por lo que estaba agradecido. Especialmente considerando lo que encontraron al otro lado.

Dos de los hombres de Valentine - o miembros del Círculo, como les gustaba llamarse a sí mismos - los estaban esperando en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Sin una palabra o incluso una mirada en dirección al otro, se pusieron en acción, lanzándose hacia delante y cada uno tomando a uno de los hombres.

Si aprendió algo de su entrenamiento, era nunca dar el primer movimiento. El primer movimiento se realizaba sobre el miedo, la pasión o la ira y casi siempre nunca funcionaba a tu favor a menos que fueras por el elemento sorpresa. En innumerables ocasiones había estado entrenando con Jace, solo para que su hermano menor lo atacara por capricho y siempre terminaba con Jace en la lona y Alec encima de él, victorioso.

La memoria muscular se hizo cargo y esquivó el primer puñetazo del hombre con facilidad, volviendo a adelantarse un segundo después para asestar un golpe sólido en el abdomen. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, el peso en sus talones y Alec aprovechó su lapso y lanzó una patada giratoria, chocando el talón directamente con su mandíbula. El hombre voló hacia atrás, rodando hasta que estuvo de pie, esta vez más inseguro de sí mismo.

Alec sonrió.

El miembro del círculo cometió el error de venir a por él otra vez y casi se echó a reír, lo esquivó y agarró el brazo que había dirigido hacia él, utilizó el movimiento para voltear al hombre de modo que estuviera tendido en el suelo debajo de él.

Apretó el talón contra la garganta del hombre, no lo suficiente como para hacer daño permanente, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente. Si solo hubiera habido un hombre, probablemente lo habría atado, pero como eran dos, definitivamente no tenía suficiente cuerda.

De principio a fin, todo el evento duró menos de un minuto.

Un gruñido a su lado le indicó que Magnus también había derrotado a su oponente, el hombre tendido en el suelo con un moratón ya en la mejilla.

Magnus parecía estar perfectamente, la única indicación de que acababa de estar en una pelea era un mechón de pelo que colgaba de su frente, que se apartó con facilidad. "No está mal", comentó Alec, asintiendo. "Quiero decir, para un sicario. Estuviste solo unos segundos detrás de mí."

No pudo resistirse a bromear un poco, especialmente considerando la cantidad de veces que Magnus había hecho bromas a expensas de él en el corto tiempo que se conocían. La respuesta de Magnus fue levantar una ceja, usando su zapato para voltear la cara del miembro del Círculo, examinando el moratón que dejó.

"Podría haber tenido a este hombre en el suelo en diez segundos, pero no quería herir tu ego tan pronto en la misión". Le envió a Alec un guiño por encima del hombro. "Es malo para la moral".

"Oh, por favor", replicó Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco "no te detengas por mí".

Magnus sonrió. "Lo recordaré la próxima vez, niño bonito".

Con toda la conmoción, ninguno de los dos se había tomado el tiempo de mirar la habitación en la que estaban. Era una habitación de hotel estándar, menos por el hecho de que estaba completamente vacía.

Alec se había alojado en muchos hoteles en su época y estaba bastante seguro de que llevarse todos los muebles era algo ilegal.

Tal vez simplemente no se estaba quedando en los hoteles correctos.

Magnus dejó escapar un silbido bajo. "Bueno, o bien Valentine está redecorando su apartamento y tiene poco dinero en efectivo o es un poco tonto". No había nada en la habitación. Sin cama, sin sofá, sin vajilla en la cocina. Incluso los marcos de cuadros habían desaparecido y las cortinas de las ventanas.

La incómoda sensación que Alec había sentido en la planta baja regresó. No había ninguna razón lógica que pudiera ver detrás de los motivos de Valentine. No había ninguna razón para que vaciara una habitación de hotel completamente, sin dejar nada más que polvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Alec, por aquí".

Magnus estaba agachado en el dormitorio, con una sola hoja de papel entrelazada en sus manos. La estaba mirando intensamente, los ojos escudriñando las palabras antes de entregárselo sin palabras a Alec y salir de la habitación.

La hoja parecía ser un recorte de un periódico extranjero. También era antigua, basado en la textura y el color amarillento del papel. Alec escudriño hasta la escritura en el papel, con el estómago frío.

**"El criminal global Valentine Morgenstern finalmente aprehendido por La Clave".**

El recorte se produjo justo después del arresto de Valentine hace casi una década, detallando el arresto y sus crímenes. El artículo hablaba sobre el valiente trabajo de la Clave e incluía declaraciones del Comandante anterior, Malachi Dieudonne.

Recordó haber leído artículos similares a este cuando era más joven. Asistió al juicio de Valentine como lo hicieron casi todos los protectores y estuvo presente cuando se estableció su sentencia de por vida. Tenía quince años en el momento del arresto de Valentine y tenía la edad suficiente para conocer algunos de los aspectos más sangrientos de sus crímenes. Sus padres nunca habían sido del tipo que protegían a sus hijos del mundo y algunos de los horrores que tenía para ofrecer. De hecho, cuando era solo un niño, Robert les había contado una historia de una misión que había salido mal y que tenía a Isabelle durmiendo en su cama durante semanas con pesadillas.

El recorte en sí mismo no era lo que hizo que se sintiera incómodo. Alguien se había tomado el tiempo para rodear "La Clave" en negrita con marcador rojo haciendo que las palabras sean imposibles de ignorar. El simbolismo del círculo rojo tampoco se le escapó. A Valentine se le ocurrió el nombre poco después de dejar la Clave y marcó a cada uno de sus seguidores con una runa circular áspera en el cuello, una burla de las propias runas de la Clave. Lo que hizo que se sintiera incómodo fue la colocación deliberada de este artículo y el círculo deliberado en el nombre de su organización.

Una cosa que el artículo dejaba bastante claro era que Valentine sabía que lo estaban rastreando. Lo que también explica el uso de sus antiguos seudónimos en la recepción. Sabía que lo estaban siguiendo y quería que lo supieran.

Tomó una foto del artículo antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. "¡Magnus!" Necesitaban reagruparse y hacer un nuevo plan ahora que habían perdido el elemento sorpresa. Valentine los estaría observando, esperándolos dondequiera que fueran y eso haría mucho más difícil matarlo. Esperaba que Magnus tuviera un nuevo plan de ataque porque él no lo hacía. "¡Magnus!"

Al entrar en la sala principal, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Magnus no había mencionado a dónde iba y Alec se había distraído demasiado para preguntarle, pero ahora lamentaba no haber prestado más atención. Todo esto podría haber sido una trampa elaborada; distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para matarlos, eliminando la amenaza.

Se suponía que era el que protegía a Magnus del criminal más peligroso del mundo, que ahora sabía que lo estaban siguiendo y esta era la segunda vez que hoy lo había perdido de vista. Menudo protector era.

Se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando cualquier señal de movimiento o lucha, pero la habitación estaba tan tranquila como vacía. Podía escuchar los sonidos de las calles de abajo, una banda tocando música alegre y la charla de una plaza llena de gente. Sacando la pistola de la cintura de sus pantalones, se movió por la habitación del hotel. Valentine no había escatimado en gastos y había conseguido una de las habitaciones más grandes que ofrecía el lugar. Había dos dormitorios, una cocina y un salón y lo que parecía ser un baño grande. Había un balcón que daba a la plaza, pero las puertas eran de cristal transparente.

Al salir del área común, se desplazó sigilosamente al dormitorio principal. Como en todas las demás habitaciones, no había muebles ni señales de que alguien hubiera estado allí. Si no lo supiera mejor, supondría que la habitación era nueva, a la espera de la decoración. Revisando rápidamente la habitación, se dirigió al pasillo hacia el baño. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero una luz era visible debajo.

Casi en el umbral, escuchó voces, suaves murmullos a través de la puerta de madera. Más específicamente, escuchó la voz de Magnus. Sintió que una tensión que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo abandonó su cuerpo y volvió a enfundar su arma. A la velocidad a la que iba esta misión, iba a tener canas y una posible úlcera por el estrés de tener que vigilar a Magnus solo. Parecía no tener ninguna consideración por él o su papel en esta misión, especialmente considerando su hábito de dejarle sin avisar.

Giró el pomo y empujó la puerta para abrirla, sin molestarse en llamar.

Parpadeó una vez y luego un par de veces más para tratar de comprender si lo que estaba viendo era real o solo un producto de su imaginación. Seguramente tenía que serlo. Debido a que Magnus estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, el teléfono estaba entre sus dedos, con una risa despreocupada saliendo de sus labios mientras hablaba con alguien en el otro extremo. Sus pies con botas descansaban sobre un miembro del círculo caído, inconsciente (o así lo supuso), utilizando al hombre como reposapiés. Levantó la vista perezosamente cuando entró, sonriendo maliciosamente y levantando un dedo, indicándole que esperara hasta que su llamada terminara.

Toda la escena fue nada menos que ridícula. Miró hacia abajo al miembro del círculo; lo reconoció como uno de los seguidores leales de Valentine, uno de los que habían estado con él desde el principio. Pangborn era su nombre si recordaba correctamente de sus investigaciones. Había sido uno de los primeros en seguir a Valentine, pasando por debajo del radar tan pronto como Valentine fue arrestado. Claramente estaba de vuelta y había continuado con su antiguo jefe desde donde lo dejaron.

"Está bien, mi pequeña col. Muchas gracias. Te llamaré cuando pueda." Colgó el teléfono rápidamente, se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de levantarse elegantemente sobre el hombre caído, apenas mirándolo. "¿Listo para irnos?"

Alec palideció. "¿En ser-?, Magnus, ¿estás bromeando ahora?" Magnus, aparentemente sin bromear, miró hacia atrás estoicamente. "Encontramos un artículo que detalla el arresto de Valentine dirigido directamente hacia nosotros y tú te marchas sin decírmelo para hacer una llamada telefónica secreta a alguien a quien llamas vegetal y todo lo que tienes que decir es que si estoy 'listo para irnos' " Miró al miembro del círculo. "Ni siquiera sabía que este tipo estaba aquí. ¡Podrías haberte herido!"

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Me ves herido?"

"No, pero-"

"Sin peros. Por supuesto, a menos que estemos hablando de los tuyos. "Guiñó un ojo, claramente no disuadido por la expresión enfadada de Alec. "Estoy bien y puedo encargarme perfectamente. Necesitaba hacer una llamada telefónica a un amigo que podría tener alguna información sobre Valentine." Se encogió de hombros. "Y lo hizo, así que creo que deberías agradecerme en lugar de gritarme".

La rabia burbujeaba dentro de Alec y dejó escapar un largo resoplido por la nariz. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Magnus, si lo hubieran sorprendido o si este hombre lo hubiera capturado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse, ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias. No solo perdería el respeto de la Comandante y sus padres, sino que perdería a Magnus, algo que haría todo lo posible para evitar que pasara.

Cerró los ojos, rechazando la ira que sentía. Por el momento, Magnus tenía razón. Era estúpido e irresponsable, pero tenía razón. Magnus estaba bien y nada le había pasado. Necesitaban enfocarse en lo que era importante; la misión.

"¿Qué has descubierto?"

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, cara de negocios. "Valentine y dos compañeros compraron billetes de avión para Eslovaquia ayer".

Alec se tomó un momento para procesar esta información, pensando en sus opciones. Tendría que actualizar a sus padres y a la Comandante en algún momento, enviando un informe de la misión y revisando sus próximos pasos. También tendría que incluir el artículo, algo que no esperaba con ansias. A su madre no le complacería oír que Valentine sabía que lo estaban siguiendo.

"Bien. Eso es bueno, podemos trabajar con eso ". Se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su cara. "Solo necesitaré el nombre de tu informante para poder incluirlo en el ..."

Magnus estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que terminara la oración. "No."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?"

"Es una palabra en inglés que significa que la respuesta es negativa a lo que se solicita o sugiere. En este escenario, lo digo en el sentido de que no te daré esa información. Pensé que habías aprendido a ser más que un neanderthal sin sentido en tu así llamada institución prestigiosa, pero claramente la Clave valora la obediencia sobre la inteligencia, ¿eh?"

Alec lo miró con una mirada fría. "Sé lo que significa 'no', así que corta los chistes". Se puso de pie, con toda su altura unos centímetros más alto que Magnus. "Me _dará_ _s_ el nombre del " amigo "que te dio esa información. No olvides quién te contrató en este escenario ". Gruñó. Magnus seguía aprovechando todas las oportunidades que podía para minarle y eso se detenía hoy. "Todavía estás bajo el empleo de la Clave y estás aquí para servirles y solo a ellos. Ya que soy el único representante de la Clave presente, eso significa que sirves bajo mi responsabilidad ".

"Por mucho que me encantaría meterme debajo de ti, tenemos trabajo que hacer". El chiste no tenía su brillo habitual, reemplazado por un temperamento helado, como si Magnus solo lo hubiera dicho por reflejo.

Su mirada estaba fija en Alec y Alec juró que casi veía algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos. Pero eso no podía ser cierto porque en menos de un segundo se había ido y se cubrió rápidamente con un fuego frío, Magnus se elevó para igualar la altura de Alec. "Y créeme, no lo he olvidado, ya que no pasas una hora sin recordármelo. Pero incluso bajo tus órdenes, tengo derecho a mis derechos y libertad, un concepto que sé que debe ser ajeno a ti, Alec Lightwood. Te sugiero que salgas de debajo de las alas de tus padres de vez en cuando y experimentes porque el mundo es mucho mejor cuando eres libre ".

Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del baño, dejando a Alec de pie solo con el miembro del círculo inconsciente.

........................................................................................................................

Sus planes de último minuto significaron que no tuvieron tiempo de llamar a la Clave para organizar el transporte a Eslovaquia.

Después de salir del hotel, inmediatamente regresaron a la casa segura, eliminando todas las pruebas de que habían estado allí. Esto era algo con lo que Magnus estaba familiarizado, se sentía cómodo incluso y se sentía cómodo al trabajar con Alec para limpiar las superficies y lavar la ropa. Les compró dos billetes de avión mientras Alec escribía un informe en un ordenador seguro. Tomó un poco de convicción, pero finalmente acordó escribir que habían recibido la información de Pangborn, en lugar de la llamada de Magnus.

Estaba empezando a confiar en Alec, pero todavía estaba seguro de que no confiaba en la Clave. Alec les era leal y no tenía ninguna duda de que elegiría su dedicación a ellos sobre su asociación con él en cualquier momento. No creía que fuera algo personal, ya que por mucho que Alec se quejara de que no le gustaba, parecía ser una buena persona con buena moral. ¿Pero si se enfrenta a la elección entre él y la Clave? No había ninguna duda en su mente de que Alec no elegiría protegerlo.

Por eso no le dijo con quién había estado hablando por teléfono.

Poco más de una hora después de salir de la habitación del hotel de Valentine estaban en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar su avión. Alec estaba estirado a su lado, con el cuerpo rígido y la rodilla rebotando rítmicamente. Se frotaba los dedos, mirando al frente.

Así había estado desde que salió de la habitación del hotel. Claramente todavía estaba molesto con él por huir, lo cual era ridículo. Solo se enfadó porque perderle significaba perder su valioso ascenso y su título como el más valioso protector a los ojos de la Comandante. Alec parecía estar perpetuamente entre un estado de enfado y molestia, pero sus ojos tenían una rabia que nunca había visto antes cuando le encontró en el baño.

Claramente, su reputación significaba más para él de lo que pensaba originalmente.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras abordaban el avión y todo el viaje, apenas hablando a menos que fuera necesario. Valentine había vuelto a elegir una ciudad pequeña, lo que significaba que no podían volar directamente allí, sin importar cuánto pagaran (y lo había intentado, con la tarjeta de crédito negra de la Clave en sus manos). La ruta más directa que pudo encontrar en tan poco tiempo involucraba una hora y media de viaje en avión, seguida de un viaje en tren de dos horas.

Lo que no sería tan malo si Alec no estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar toda su existencia.

Magnus era una criatura social y no le iba bien sin hablar con la gente. Se aburrió rápidamente y comenzó a hacer amigos en el tren, hablando con un anciano sentado a su lado por un rato. Alec continuó mirándolo impasiblemente, pero apenas le prestó atención. Si quería ser asocial y meditar en silencio en su soledad, eso estaba bien con él.

Era tarde cuando finalmente llegaron a Poprad. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor cuando Alec los apresuró a salir de la estación de tren y meterse en un taxi, diciéndole una dirección al conductor.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Alec lo ignoró una vez que comenzaron el viaje, mirando por la ventana. Bien. Dos podrían jugar ese juego.

Los edificios pasaron rápidamente junto a ellos mientras el coche avanzaba, una mezcla de luces y colores brillantes. Sintió que el tirón de explorar lo arrastraba, instándole a salir y mirar alrededor. No había tenido tiempo de explorar Purkersdorf, pero no se perdería la oportunidad de explorar esta hermosa ciudad. Si bien esto era un trabajo, también se le pagaba cantidades exorbitantes de dinero para viajar por el mundo y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de explorar cuando pudiera.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de dos pisos. Era antiguo y de aspecto rústico, pero tenía una sensación acogedora que hacía que quisiera entrar. El exterior era de ladrillo rojo con solo unas pocas ventanas, pero cada una derramaba una luz dorada y suave, a pesar de la hora tardía. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar, Alec ya había dejado el taxi y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Poniéndose al día con él, dejó escapar una risa sobresaltada cuando cruzó las puertas y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Había estado en muchos de estos en sus viajes y no era ajeno a ellos. Se volvió hacia Alec, olvidando por completo que se suponía que debía ignorarlo. "¿Un albergue para jóvenes?"

Alec se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía que el exterior helado que había estado usando todo el día se había derretido ligeramente. Tenía un ligero rubor en lo alto de sus mejillas, los ojos parpadeando hacia Magnus ante el área alrededor de ellos. "Es un buen lugar. Una cubierta sólida."

Tenia razón, por supuesto. El albergue estaba ubicado en una calle concurrida, aunque no cerca del centro de la ciudad. El interior no era mucho, unas pocas sillas dispares dispersas alrededor de una habitación bastante pequeña, una mesa de billar y un mostrador de recepción. Además de la chica sentada en el escritorio, eran los únicos que estaban en el frente, pero las voces se podían escuchar sin duda desde las habitaciones de atrás.

Magnus se echó a reír, arrojando su maleta sobre su hombro. "¿Realmente no necesitas ser un joven para permanecer en estos sitios? No sé sobre ti, Alexander, pero he estado fuera de mi juventud desde hace algunos años ".

"No lo parece". Alec respondió rápidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron, como si se sorprendiera consigo mismo por sus propias palabras. Si tuviera que adivinar, probablemente supondría que Alec no tenía permitido actuar sobre su sexualidad en el Instituto y, por lo tanto, los elogios al mismo género eran probablemente desanimados o prohibidos. El coqueteo estaba definitivamente prohibido.

No es que estuviera coqueteando con Magnus. Por supuesto que no.

"Lo que será bueno. Um, no tendrán ningún problema para dejarnos entrar ". Terminó Alec de manera poco convincente, con la mano yendo hacia la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¿Tienes una historia de fachada?" Preguntó, cambiando de táctica. Podía ver un rubor formándose en las mejillas del otro hombre y decidió no empujarlo más.

Alec levantó las cejas. La chica en el escritorio había notado su presencia ahora y los miró haciendo que Magnus bajara la voz para que no les escucharan. "Podemos parecer jóvenes, pero no nos dejarán entrar si no les contamos lo que estamos haciendo". Sonrió, guiñando un ojo. "Podríamos ser asesinos o algo así".

Fue recompensado con otra media sonrisa rara de Alec, con la boca levantada solo ligeramente en la esquina. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto a Magnus hacia adelante. "Detrás de ti."

"Sigue mi ejemplo, Alexander".

Sin otra palabra, agarró la mano de Alec entre las suyas, silenciando rápidamente su protesta y lo arrastró hasta el mostrador donde la joven estaba esperando. Estaba sentada en un taburete detrás del escritorio, con la nariz metida en un libro, pero levantó la vista cuando se acercaron. "¿Puedo ayudaros?"

Tenía un fuerte acento, pero su inglés era impresionante. Magnus sonrió. "Sí, en realidad. Mi novio y yo nos preguntábamos si tenías dos camas adicionales disponibles." Sintió que Alec se ponía rígido a su lado ante la palabra "novio", pero permaneció en silencio. Magnus resistió la tentación de mirar, pero sabía que las características de Alec probablemente se asemejarían a alguien que acababa de morder un limón agrio.

La chica se alegró de inmediato, dobló la página de su libro y sacó un libro de visitas. "¡Sin lugar a dudas! ¿De dónde venís?"

"Nueva York", dijo Magnus, sonriendo alegremente. "Acabamos de terminar nuestra licenciatura y queríamos viajar juntos antes de comenzar con las cosas reales". Se estremeció, se inclinó y susurró. "Las cosas de _adult_ _o_ _s_ ".

La chica asintió en comprensión, sin parecer mucho mayor que una estudiante de postgrado. "Perfectamente comprensible. Mi madre quiere que empiece a mirar los planes de atención médica." Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos?"

Magnus apretó la mano de Alec. "Lo estoy diciendo todo, cariño, ¿por qué no se lo dices?" Miró a Alec para verlo poner los ojos en blanco, pero relajar su postura. Soltó su mano y lo sorprendió colocando ese brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo y poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

Al menos parecía falsa. Quizá Alec no sonreía lo suficiente y su sonrisa siempre se veía así porque estaba fuera de práctica.

"Han pasado dos años, pero a veces solo se sienten como unos pocos días", dijo arrastrando las palabras, suspirando dramáticamente. Magnus se rió entre dientes.

Magnus le devolvió el libro de visitas y la chica sonrió. "Conozco la sensación. Mi novio y yo hemos estado juntos por algunos años, ¡pero parece que acabamos de empezar!" Sonrió. "¿Cómo os conocisteis?" Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contestar, se puso la mano sobre la boca. "Lo siento, estoy siendo increíblemente curiosa. No puedo hablar mucho con la gente aquí ".

"No te preocupes, querida." Respondió Magnus, agitando la mano. "A Alexander le encanta hablar de nuestra relación. ¿Cierto, bebé?"

Alec le lanzó una mirada que le dijo lo mucho que no le gustaba hablar de su relación y si el único propósito de Alec en esta misión no fuera protegerlo y evitar que muriera, le preocuparía que le matara mientras duerme.

"Por supuesto, bebé." Gruñó, con una sonrisa incómoda en su lugar. Era demasiado consciente de lo cerca que estaban y de cómo podía sentir el pecho de Alec expandirse contra su lado cada vez que hablaba. Sin mencionar la sensación siempre presente de su mano en su cintura, cálida a través del material de su camisa.

"Cuando nos conocimos lo odiaba. Quiero decir, era hermoso, pero su personalidad no era igual". Comenzó. "Nos conocimos a través del trabajo y por eso tenía que verlo todos los días".

"Tú tampoco eras un melocotón". Le devolvió con las cejas levantadas, pero manteniendo su sonrisa (mucho más creíble) en su lugar.

"¿Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que podía contar la historia, cariño?", Preguntó con una voz dulce y pegajosa. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, pero le hizo un gesto para que continuara con un gesto perezoso.

"Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente dejó de pelear conmigo en cada cosa que hacía y aprendimos a trabajar juntos", Sonrió. "Y después de eso, fue fácil para mí ver que solo se escondía detrás de su humor y lo usaba como un mecanismo de defensa. Una vez que derribamos esas paredes, llegué a conocer al verdadero él y me di cuenta de que era increíblemente amable, inteligente y divertido. "La última parte estaba dirigida a Magnus, los ojos color avellana de Alec se enfocaron intensamente en él.

Magnus levantó las cejas desafiante y Alec se sonrojó de nuevo, rompiendo su mirada y tosiendo en su mano. Casi pareció por un momento que no había estado contando una historia, sino la verdad. Pero sabía que eso no podía ser cierto.

Los robots no podían sentir emociones, después de todo.

"Bueno, estamos agotados de un día de viaje". La chica asintió rápidamente, haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran. Alec dejó caer su brazo tan pronto como les dio la espalda. Magnus se obligó a no concentrarse en la frialdad de esa parte de su cuerpo por la pérdida de contacto.

Los llevó a una habitación grande, ambas paredes alineadas con literas. Había jóvenes por todas partes, sentados en las camas charlando, en sus teléfonos e incluso un grupo de ellos sentados en el medio del suelo jugando a las cartas. La chica los dirigió a dos camas vacías al final de la fila. "Podéis quedaros aquí. En cuanto a las reglas de la casa no tenemos muchas; No robar, no pelear y no tener sexo en las salas comunes".

"¿Pero se permite el sexo en los baños?" Preguntó Magnus, sonriendo.

Alec le lanzó una mirada, antes de volverse disculpándose con la chica. "Ignóralo. Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos. Deberíamos estar aquí no más de unos pocos días ".

"¡Seguro! Solo avisadme cuando os vayáis y podemos resolver las finanzas, ¿ trato?" Los dos le dieron las gracias antes de que ella se apresurara de vuelta a su tranquila mesa de enfrente.

Alec dejó caer su maleta en la litera de abajo, agachándose para sentarse. Magnus podía verlo escanear la habitación, el agente en él nunca descansaba. Tiró su propia maleta en la litera superior, sentándose al lado de Alec.

"Este es un buen lugar. Estamos a salvo aquí ", dijo, tratando de hacer que su tono sea lo más tranquilizador posible. Sabía que Alec había recibido el golpe del periódico duro, mucho más duro que él. Alec no esperaba encontrar eso, esperando que Valentine no supiera que lo estaban siguiendo.

Pero él lo había hecho.

No era seguro, pero había tenido una inclinación bastante buena. Había estado esperando ese artículo, o algo similar, en algún momento de su viaje y tenía sentido que fuera tan pronto. Valentine tenía ojos por todas partes, siempre estaba mirando. Incluso cuando estaba en la cárcel, sin duda tenía gente haciendo el trabajo sucio por él, planeando su eventual regreso.

Y ahora que había regresado, su plan se estaba volviendo cada vez más claro para él. Pero aún no podía dejar que Alec lo supiera. Alec había demostrado ser diferente de la institución de la que provenía, pero aún era miembro de la Clave. Por lo que sabía, él era un actor increíble que interpretaba el papel de idiota con un lado blando oculto.

Y si eso significaba profundizar en su propio pasado, no estaba interesado en descubrirlo.

Se puso de pie, con las manos dirigiéndose a sus caderas. "Está bien, esta pequeña fiesta de autocompasión ha terminado. Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, pero tienes que dejar de estar de mal humor ".

"No estoy de mal humor". Respondió a la defensiva.

"De acuerdo, está bien, entonces debes dejar de estar deprimido, revolcándote en el hecho de que sabe dónde estamos". Miró a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los chicos en la habitación parecía estar escuchando. "Todavía tenemos una oportunidad tan buena como antes, ahora sabe que vamos a por él. Lo que significa ", le lanzó una mirada aguda a Alec,"que no podemos estar sentados de mal humor ".

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Se apoyó en sus manos, con la camisa enrollada hasta los codos, dejando sus antebrazos en exhibición. Magnus apartó los ojos. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?"

"Vamos a explorar".

Alec en realidad se rió a carcajadas, el sonido le sobresaltó y se golpeó la boca con la mano para reprimirlo. Muchos de los otros residentes en la sala se volvieron ante el sonido. Alec bajó la voz. "¿Quieres ir a explorar? ¿Por qué no solo pinto un objetivo rojo gigante en tu espalda antes de que nos vayamos? Podría hacer que sea más fácil para Valentine verte." Su cara sugería que le parecía divertido el tema, pero su voz mostraba algo más, con un sarcasmo pesado en su tono.

Magnus suspiró. "No es como si fuera a salir a bailar la macarena en medio de la calle, gritando mi nombre y tocando un cencerro, Alexander. Simplemente quiero ir a explorar esta ciudad un poco, tal vez tener una idea de dónde estamos. Puede ser útil ".

"No."

Se apartó de Magnus, abrió su maleta y sacó lo que parecía ropa para dormir. Ni siquiera era medianoche y estaban en una ciudad hermosa que ninguno de ellos había visitado antes. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Alec dejara pasar esta oportunidad.

Alcanzó su propia maleta y la revolvió, sacando una camisa limpia. Sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y la depositó en la maleta. Alec levantó la vista de donde estaba rebuscando en su propia maleta e hizo una doble toma, para diversión de Magnus. Alejó sus ojos rápidamente, pero era imposible perderse el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Interesante.

Archivó la información para examinarla después, deslizando los brazos en la camisa y lentamente abotonándola. "Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Voy a salir."

Apenas se había girado cuando sintió los largos dedos de Alec en su codo, manteniéndolo en su lugar. "Magnus, para." Se dio la vuelta, levantando una ceja desafiante. "No vas a salir ahora mismo. O nunca, en realidad. Tuvimos una situación realmente mala en Purkersdorf y no volveré a darles otra oportunidad ".

Magnus sonrió, de forma pequeña y retorcida. "Oh, querido, es lindo que pienses que puedes detenerme. Además, "se encogió de hombros "no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo quiero hacer un poco de turismo."

"Magnus, hablo en serio".

"Y yo también", desafió. "Voy a salir. Ahora, entiendo que tu trabajo aquí es protegerme. Sé que tu reputación dice que eres bueno, Lightwood, pero dudo que incluso puedas mantenerme a salvo cuando estás atrapado aquí y yo estoy ahí fuera ".

Alec suspiró, mirando a Magnus por un momento más. Esperaba que hubiera leído bien a Alec y que en realidad no lo estaba presionando demasiado. Sabía que una llamada a la Clave y Alec podía arrestarlo, asesinarlo o simplemente hacerlo desaparecer misteriosamente, sin rastro alguno.

Aunque una parte de él sabía que Alec no haría eso, que no era un robot sin emociones.

Con los hombros cayendo en derrota, suspiró haciendo que Magnus sonriera. "Vamos a salir por una hora, nada más". Agarró su chaqueta de cuero, deslizando sus brazos en ella. "Y nada de clubes".

"¿Por qué Alexander, qué te hace pensar que me gusta ir de discoteca?" Alec le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva. Magnus se encogió de hombros, aceptando. "Está bien, buen punto".

Agarraron lo que necesitaban, guardando el resto en una caja debajo de la cama que la chica de la recepción les dio. Vio a Alec deslizar dos dagas y una pistola en la parte posterior de sus pantalones, cubriéndolos rápidamente con la chaqueta.

Se puso de pie, girándose una vez más para enfrentar a Magnus. "Una hora, Magnus. Lo digo en serio."

Magnus le hizo un saludo burlón, sonriendo. "Lo que digas, jefe."

Alec suspiró de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo sobre 'muerte segura', pero, sin embargo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Vámonos."


	4. Chapter 4

Alec nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en realidad estaba bastante contento de que Magnus lo hubiera convencido de abandonar el albergue esta noche.

Las calles estaban llenas de jóvenes vestidos de gala para la fiesta, sin duda en su camino a uno de los muchos clubes a lo largo de la avenida principal. Viajaban en grupos, hablando, riendo y bailando a medida que avanzaban. El ambiente en la calle era divertido y todos parecían estar pasando un buen rato. Casi hizo que olvidara la razón por la que estaban allí.

Casi.

Magnus, como los jóvenes, claramente quería entrar en uno de los clubes y los miraba con nostalgia al pasar. Pero cada vez que se desviaba, Alec lo alejaba con un firme agarre en su codo. Los clubes eran un caldo de cultivo para actividades delictivas y sabía que Magnus también estaba al tanto de esto, solo tenía la sensación de que al otro hombre no le importaba tanto. Si Valentine y sus hombres estuvieran en la ciudad, sin duda se habrían establecido en uno de los clubes nocturnos y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Magnus arriesgara su vida solo por un par de copas y algo de baile. Cuando le dijo esto a Magnus, se le informó que los clubes de hoy en día eran buenos para algo más que beber y bailar.

"Joven Alexander -"

"Soy solo unos años más joven que tú".

Magnus continuó como si no hubiera hablado. "Si bien tu educación fue extensa, parece haber algunas áreas en las que careces mucho. Permíteme llenar los vacíos." Miró a Alec, probablemente esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero se encontró con un vago gesto para proceder. Magnus dejó escapar un resoplido. "Los clubes vienen en muchos tipos y variedades. Están los clubes tradicionales, más de tipo vainilla, a los que te refieres ", señaló uno a medida que pasaban, música pesada y luces desparramándose por la puerta, "que ofrecen beber y bailar con extraños. Luego tienes los clubes más exóticos en que hay hombres y mujeres con poca ropa bailando para ti y solo para ti, en lugar de contigo. Que también son bastante agradables, si puedo añadir." Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Magnus parecía tener la impresión de que no había crecido en Nueva York. Era, por supuesto, consciente de que existían clubes de striptease.

"Finalmente tienes los, ¿cómo puedo decirlo?, clubes subidos de tono, en los que a menudo no hay mucho baile involucrado. Sin embargo, proporcionan un tiempo igual de bueno, si no incluso mejor." Él movió las cejas. "Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Alec estaba bastante seguro de que entendía a qué se refería Magnus y decididamente no iba a pensar en él en uno de esos escenarios, para que su cara no se enrojeciera más de lo que sin duda ya estaba. Si bien no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de que los clubes sexuales existían, nunca había ido (si su madre alguna vez descubría que había ido a un club sexual, ni siquiera quería pensar en las repercusiones). Pero por la forma en que Magnus estaba hablando, claramente tenía algo de experiencia.

Alec rápidamente trató de cambiar de tema, apagando la voz curiosa en el fondo de su mente.

Continuaron caminando por la calle principal, Magnus parloteando sobre cómo pasar la noche. Alec solo estaba escuchando a medias, demasiado ocupado viendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era interesante para él observar la afluencia de cultura que prácticamente nadaba ante sus ojos. Nunca había ido al centro de Nueva York para ir de clubes a menudo, solo en un puñado de ocasiones cuando Isabelle y Jace lo habían sacado.

Pero la ciudad que nunca duerme no tenía nada comparado con en el centro de Poprad. A su alrededor había explosiones de luces y colores, plumas, flores y vestidos largos. Había música, mucha música, fuerte, pero con ritmo, del tipo que te hace querer bailar incluso si no tienes ni idea de cómo. La gente bailaba en el medio de la calle, agarrándose unos a otros y girando al ritmo de la música sin preocupaciones en el mundo y bandas en vivo se establecieron a lo largo del camino. Alec se preguntó si habría algún tipo de festival, pero cuando le preguntó a Magnus, le dijo que siempre era así, que así era como festejaban.

En un momento pasaron a través de un grupo de mujeres ataviadas con hermosos tocados de flores y fueron atraídos al grupo a pesar de las mejores protestas de Alec. De repente, él y Magnus estaban rodeados de risas y cantos, con manos agarrándolos, collares de flores arrojados alrededor de sus cuellos. Perdió de vista a Magnus casi de inmediato y después de solo un momento de pánico, lo encontró; su cabeza estaba arrojada hacia atrás en una carcajada, siendo girado por una de las mujeres con flores. Las luces de la calle brillaban sobre él, iluminando sus rasgos ya resaltados y encontró muy difícil apartar los ojos.

Estaba cantando con una de las mujeres, girándola mientras ella lo hacía girar. Tenía una sonrisa brillante en la cara, los dientes en plena exhibición y los ojos arrugados de pura felicidad, iluminados. La expresión era contagiosa y Alec se encontró sonriendo, con una sonrisa en sus rasgos sin razón aparente. Dejó que sus ojos permanecieran, solo un momento más, bebiendo de la vista del hombre hermoso a su lado.

Debido a esto, se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Magnus le miró. Sonrió cuando vio a Alec mirando hacia él, extendiendo su mano en su dirección. Una invitación. Cada molécula en su cerebro le gritaba que se detuviera, que agarrara a Magnus y que saliera de allí, que volviera al albergue. No debería estar haciendo esto - bailar - con un sicario, con su cliente durante una misión. Pero su cuerpo ganó a su cerebro. Podrían preocuparse por la misión mañana. Agarró la mano de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia la multitud hasta que no hubo bailarines entre ellos. Cada pensamiento de malas ideas, sicarios y misiones abandonó su mente por completo, dejándolo solo con la abrumadora sensación de la mano de Magnus en la suya y su pecho apretado.

Las mujeres dieron vueltas a su alrededor, arrojando pétalos de flores y riendo y Alec se encontró riendo con ellas. El sonido pareció sobresaltar a Magnus, que le miró con asombro, pero un momento después sonrió y lo hizo girar bajo su brazo. El baile fue incómodo y desordenado, por decir lo menos (Alec tratando de girar bajo el brazo de Magnus fue increíblemente difícil debido a su altura y solo sirvió para dejarlos a ambos riéndose), pero posiblemente fue lo más divertido que había hecho en un largo tiempo.

Probablemente lo más divertido que había hecho.

Algún tiempo después, finalmente se desenredaron del grupo con la promesa de detenerse en su camino a casa si tenían tiempo. Dejaron a los bailarines con amplias sonrisas, caras sonrojadas y los corazones latiendo erráticamente en sus pechos. O tal vez eso era solo de su parte. Miró a Magnus y estaba seguro de que su cara estaba tan sonrojada como la del otro hombre, aunque probablemente no se veía tan bien en él. Las flores alrededor del cuello de Magnus eran frescas, un hermoso tono magenta que combinaba con los mechones de su pelo y la sonrisa en su cara era más amplia que cualquier sonrisa que hubiera visto (lo que definitivamente era una exageración, pero por el momento no le importaba).

"Alexander, no estaba seguro de que lo tuvieras en ti". Magnus se rió, sin aliento. Alec volvió su mente al presente.

"¿Qué tengo dentro de mí?", Preguntó, mirando al otro hombre.

Magnus solo lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa. "Diversión, querido".

Alec se pasó una mano por el pelo, riéndose a la defensiva. "¡Oye! Me divierto ". Él se encogió de hombros." El trabajo suele ser lo primero para mí ".

Magnus asintió, golpeando su cadera con la de Alec. "Bueno, señor agente secreto, deberías soltarte el pelo con más frecuencia. Me gusta este lado tuyo."

"Yo - uh, gracias". Alec respondió, dándole una sonrisa a Magnus. "Creo que trabajaré en eso".

Magnus sonrió en respuesta, agarrando a Alec por el brazo y guiándolo alrededor de otro grupo de bailarines. Continuaron caminando por la calle, esta vez la atmósfera considerablemente más ligera entre ellos. Alec se encontró sonriendo por propia voluntad más de una vez, a menudo por una broma contada por Magnus, que en realidad era bastante entretenida. Estaba lleno de regresos ingeniosos oportunos y frases ingeniosas que tenían a Alec riéndose. No se perdió el hecho de que estaba empezando a disfrutar de la compañía de Magnus, viéndolo como una especie de amigo.

Ociosamente se preguntó qué pensarían la Comandante y sus padres de él siendo amigo de un sicario.

En otro mundo, uno donde no fuera un agente entrenado y Magnus no fuera un sicario, supuso que podrían haber sido amigos de verdad. Podrían haber sido dos personas que se conocieron en una cafetería o en el metro e inmediatamente se cayeron bien. En un universo alternativo, incluso podía verse enamorándose de Magnus y Magnus de él. Pasar por los primeros tópicos en una relación y tal vez establecerse juntos.

Pero desafortunadamente no estaban en un universo alternativo y conceptos como enamorarse y establecerse no eran una opción para ninguno de ellos. ¿Pero la amistad? Definitivamente podría manejar la amistad.

Magnus le tocó el hombro. "¿Quieres visitar este lugar? Escuché que es bueno ". Estaba señalando una pequeña taberna que parecía sacada directamente de una película. Era claramente una taberna de temática pirata, completa con barriles de vino, camareras y jovencitas.

Alec levantó las cejas. "¿De dónde escuchaste eso?"

Magnus solo sonrió, guiándolos hacia el edificio. "Tengo contactos en todo el mundo, Alexander".

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Pequeña col?" Magnus simplemente rodó los ojos, empujando a Alec dentro.

El interior era aún más auténtico que el exterior, no es que Alec hubiera estado en una verdadera taberna de piratas, pero suponía que así era como se verían. A lo largo de las paredes había varios artículos de aspecto náutico; el timón del barco, las redes, el equipo de pesca y más de lo que no estaba seguro de los nombres. Las mesas parecían estar hechas de viejas piezas del casco de un barco, apoyadas en barriles de vino y barriles más pequeños que servían como asientos. Colgados a lo largo del techo había trozos cortados de la vela, colgando de las linternas y dando a la habitación una sensación cálida y extrañamente hogareña.

"¿Recuérdame nuevamente quiénes son tus contactos?", Preguntó Alec inclinándose hacia el lado de Magnus, mirando alrededor del lugar.

Magnus le guiñó un ojo. "Un mago nunca revela sus secretos".

Resoplando, Alec miró por encima. "Y eso se aplicaría totalmente si fueras un mago".

"¿Dudas de mis habilidades?", Preguntó Magnus, encontrando los ojos de Alec.

La respuesta de Alec fue cortada por el gran barman, vestido de gala con un disfraz de pirata, llamándolos. Al menos, Alec asumió que era un disfraz. "¡Ey, compañeros!" Magnus y Alec compartieron una mirada antes de que Alec se encogiera de hombros y se dirigieran hacia el hombre. "Parecéis perdidos. ¿Qué puedo conseguiros?"

"Comenzaremos con dos grog, amable señor". Magnus respondió de inmediato.

"Marchando ".

Desapareció en la parte de atrás y Alec aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse hacia Magnus. "¿Qué es un grog?"

Magnus se rió. "No estoy realmente seguro. Creo que tiene ron, pero me han dicho que este lugar es el mejor ".

"¿De tu informante?"

"De mi informante". Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero con mucha menos molestia que antes. Había aceptado en este punto que Magnus quería mantener en privado algunas cosas de su vida y eso era algo que podía respetar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que esta persona no parecía ponerlo en peligro.

Pero cuando el barman colocó dos vasos de líquido marrón oscuro y turbio frente a ellos, estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre este informante. "¿Qué es esto?", Preguntó, levantando el vaso hacia la luz.

"Ron con agua, muchacho. Néctar de los dioses, eso es." Alec asintió en agradecimiento, mirando escéptico la bebida. A su lado, Magnus parecía estar disfrutando mucho al ver la expresión de Alec, sonriendo en su propio vaso cuando Alec miró. Con un guiño travieso, tomó un trago gigante y se bebió la mitad del vaso de un solo trago.

No queriendo quedarse atrás (aunque no tenía dudas de que Magnus definitivamente podía bebérselo entero), tomó un sorbo. El líquido era amargo y quemó todo el camino desde su garganta hasta su estómago, lo que le hizo arrugar la nariz y que sus ojos se aguaran. No se ahogó, aunque apenas.

Magnus se rió entre dientes y el barman le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro. "¿Todo bien, muchacho?"

Alec asintió, el sabor amargo aún llenaba sus sentidos. Se pasó las manos por los ojos cuando estuvo seguro de que ambos no estaban mirando. Magnus colocó una mano gentil sobre su hombro, señalando el grifo detrás de la barra. "¿Quizá solo una cerveza para mi amigo aquí?"

"Enseguida".

El pirata desapareció detrás de la barra de nuevo y Alec le envió a Magnus una sonrisa agradecida. Continuaron bebiendo en silencio durante un rato, ambos disfrutando de la atmósfera del bar que los rodeaba. Estaba bastante lleno, pero de ninguna manera estaba abarrotado, solo unas pocas personas dando vueltas y bebiendo. Muchas de las personas aquí estaban vestidas de manera similar al barman, aunque había algunas como Alec y Magnus en ropa normal. Alec, incapaz de detenerse, escaneó rápidamente las caras en el bar. Ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente amenazante, ni parecía que estuvieran trabajando para un señor del crimen internacional.

Bueno saberlo.

"¿No puedes apagar tu cerebro ni siquiera por una noche, agente?", Susurró Magnus, justo al oído de Alec, tan cerca que tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de temblar. Realmente necesitaba controlarse. Perder el control de este pequeño enamoramiento que tenía sería lo peor para los dos en este momento.

"Solo asegurándome. Nunca se sabe quién podría estar aquí." Le susurró. Magnus se retiró de su espacio, frunciendo los labios y Alec dejó escapar un largo suspiro, ya sintiendo la pérdida de cercanía.

"No te preocupes querido, si hay algún chico malo en el local, me aseguraré de protegerte". Magnus arrastró las palabras y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Alec se encontró distraído por la forma en que sus dedos adornados con anillos se envolvieron alrededor del vidrio, tintineando cada vez que se movía. Magnus siempre llevaba tantas joyas, pedreria y cristales que todo parecía exótico, extraño e increíblemente caro. Se mezclaba bastante bien con su entorno en realidad, luciendo como el capitán de un barco pirata, mostrando con orgullo su preciado tesoro en cada dedo. Podía imaginarlo muy claramente con un chaleco de aspecto real, con un gran sombrero de capitán puesto mientras comandaba una tripulación de piratas.

"Ya". Dice Alec inexpresivo. "Porque eres el protector en esta situación". Magnus se rió, descarada y ruidosamante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alec miró hacia otro lado.

Después de un tiempo, Magnus lo convenció de levantarse y jugar a los dardos ("Porque no vienes a un bar y solo bebes, Alexander") con la promesa de que sería bueno con Alec. Alec no quería que se sintiera mal, así que solo sonrió. No quería decirle a Magnus que había estado lanzando cuchillos a objetivos desde que era un niño pequeño y que probablemente podría vencerlo mientras dormía. Después de todo, empezaban a hacerse amigos y presumir de esa manera no era una forma de hacer o mantener amigos.

Lanzaron algunos tiros y cualquiera podía ver que Alec era claramente el más bueno de los dos, golpeando la diana casi siempre. Magnus no estaba mal, pero aún tenía que golpear el centro de la diana una vez.

Alec se alineó de nuevo, lanzando otra diana perfecta. Sonriendo con orgullo, se volvió hacia Magnus. "¿Ves? Se trata de ángulos. La forma en que sostienes el codo y el hombro y después de eso es solo el momento del lanzamiento ".

Magnus asintió, aunque no parecía estar tan metido en el juego como antes. No habían estado jugando mucho tiempo, pero él estaba sentado en un taburete cerca de la diana, luciendo bastante abatido mientras tomaba su bebida. Alec hizo girar su dardo restante entre sus dedos, pensando solo por un momento antes de tirarlo.

Aterrizó salvajemente fuera del objetivo, en ninguna parte cerca de la diana. Se encogió de hombros y miró a Magnus. "No puedo acertar con todos, supongo".

Recogió sus dardos y se hizo a un lado, dejando que Magnus tomara su turno. Se apoyó contra el taburete y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza mientras veía al otro hombre alinearse y lanzar un tiro perfecto. Alec tragó su cerveza rápidamente, aplaudiendo. "¡Oye, ya lo tienes!" Magnus solo le sonrió por encima del hombro y mientras mantenía contacto visual con Alec, lanzó su otro dardo. Golpeó el otro dardo, dividiéndolo en dos.

Alec casi deja caer su cerveza.

"Mi querido Alexander. Un pequeño ceño fruncido y unos ojos de cachorrito fueron suficientes para que mostraras tu truco. Nunca dejes que tu oponente obtenga lo mejor de ti." Sonrió. "Creo que acabas de ser burlado. O como dicen nuestros encantadores amigos piratas - "estafado".

Alec asintió, la expresión de sorpresa se transformó en una de realización. Debería haber conectado los puntos; después de todo, Magnus había arrojado una daga directamente a su cabeza solo unos días antes. Finalmente juntando todas las piezas, asintió nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Bien."

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Bien?"

Alec solo sonrió, dejando su cerveza y agarrando un nuevo juego de dardos para Magnus, ofreciéndolos. "Está bien, juguemos".

........................................................................................................................

"Todo lo que digo es que ese último tiro no debería haber contado". Alec se defendió, golpeando a Magnus con el hombro mientras caminaban por la calle. Era bastante tarde cuando salieron del bar, por lo que no había tanta gente fuera como cuando llegaron. Una niebla brumosa se había asentado sobre la calle y Magnus se estremeció.

"¿Te refieres al tiro que trataste de sabotear?" Alec resopló.

El tiro en cuestión fue uno de los últimos antes de que lo dejaran. Magnus había tenido una clara ventaja y le estaba yendo increíblemente bien, Alec tenía una buena cantidad de puntos por detrás. Una vez que realmente comenzaron a jugar, quedó claro que Magnus era mucho mejor, aunque Alec aún podía defenderse. Pero en este juego en particular no iba a ganar y al darse cuenta de esto había tratado de sabotear a Magnus derramando su bebida sobre él.

Algo que intentaba reclamar como un accidente.

"Honestamente, ¡fue un momento torpe!", Respondió Alec, riendo. "¡Ese taburete apareció de la nada y mi pie quedó atrapado!" Se había reído tantas veces esta noche que el sonido ya no sorprendió a Magnus, que era algo que conscientemente se encontró tratando de provocar de Alec.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada. "Bueno, dile eso a mi camisa de seiscientos treinta euros, Alexander".

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. ¿seiscientos treinta euros? Mierda, Magnus, lo siento. Pagaré por una nuevo, lo prometo. Quiero decir, tenemos el presupuesto de la Clave para poder obtener lo que sea que quera-"

Magnus levantó las manos y se volvió hacia Alec. "Dios, estoy bromeando, por favor deja de disculparte". Le envió a Alec una sonrisa genuina. "Simplemente me estaba burlando. No me importa en lo más mínimo que haya una mancha inamovible en mi muy costosa camisa de diseñador ". Agregó un guiño al final por si acaso.

Alec lo golpeó en el brazo, pero le lanzó una sonrisa.

Magnus se había divertido muchísimo más de lo que originalmente había esperado esta noche. Entró en la noche pensando que arrastraría a Alec a algunos lugares, refunfuñando sobre el código, el honor y la misión todo el tiempo, antes de que el agente finalmente lo llevara de regreso al albergue.

Lo que no había esperado era conocer a Alec, verlo reír, sonreír y bromear.

Habían tenido una conversación bastante buena durante sus pocas rondas de dardos, Alec compartió pequeñas historias sobre sus hermanos y cómo solían tener competencias de lanzamiento de dagas cuando eran niños. Esto se tradujo en que hablaba más sobre la vida en el Instituto y más sobre su familia. Era diferente cuando hablaba de ellos; podría haber sido el alcohol, pero era mucho más abierto y sonreía más cuando hablaba de sus hermanos, especialmente de su hermana menor. Lentamente comenzaba a salir de su caparazón y cada pequeña parte nueva que Magnus podía ver, hacía que quisiera descubrir más.

Tampoco se había entrometido en su familia, algo por lo que Magnus estaba agradecido. No estaba seguro de cuánto sabía Alec con respecto a su pasado, pero si sabía mucho, no lo estaba dejando ver.

Magnus continuó burlándose de Alec durante su caminata de regreso al albergue, fingiendo desesperación por su arruinada pieza de ropa y cómo se preguntaba si alguna vez Alec podría compensarlo. Alec, en respuesta, hacía un comentario sarcástico sobre la pérdida del sueño durante toda la conversación, preguntándose si había alguna forma de que pudiera vivir consigo mismo, sabiendo la carga emocional que había tenido sobre Magnus.

Doblaron por un callejón, a pocas calles del albergue. Estaba débilmente iluminado, pero Magnus recordaba claramente que salía cerca de donde se dirigían. Su voz resonó en las paredes, las risas rebotaban hacia ellos mientras caminaban. "El daño ya está hecho, Alexander. No sé cómo vamos a retroceder de esto".

Alec puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente. "¿Cómo voy a perdonarme a mí mismo?" Pero él se rió al final, el sonido pegadizo causó que Magnus se riera también. Si era honesto, ambos estaban un poco borrachos, cansados y más que un poco distraídos.

Es por eso que no habían notado a la persona que los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron del bar.

Pero se dieron cuenta un segundo después, cuando un disparo resonó en el espacio confinado. Alec reaccionó, pero solo un segundo demasiado tarde. La bala rozó la parte posterior del hombro de Magnus y sintió una punzada de dolor en los nervios cuando tocaron el suelo. Alec lo había tirado a un lado, notando al tirador una fracción de segundo antes de que disparara, antes de que Magnus se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí, agachándose detrás de un conjunto de contenedores de basura.

En un segundo, su arma salió y cargó, con los ojos duros con un fuego que no había visto antes en el joven agente. Empujó a Magnus contra la pared y se agachó frente a él mientras miraba alrededor del contenedor. "Magnus". Susurró, con voz débil. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pared, de espaldas a Magnus. "¿Estás bien? Dame una señal de que estás bien ".

Magnus tragó saliva, registrando su dolor. Su hombro se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, pero una presión tentativa de sus dedos demostró que era simplemente un roce y nada más profundo, afortunadamente. "Estoy bien". Alec no se dio la vuelta, pero Magnus pudo ver que su postura se relajaba ligeramente.

El callejón se había quedado en silencio, pero el aire crepitaba por la tensión. En algún lugar al otro lado del contenedor había una cantidad indeterminada de tiradores, listos para matarles en cualquier momento. Valentine sabía oficialmente dónde estaban y claramente no tenía interés en jugar juegos. Magnus intentó sentarse para ayudar a Alec, hacer algo, pero una llama de dolor se disparó en su brazo e hizo una mueca, cayendo hacia atrás.

El brazo de tiro de Magnus estaba actualmente fuera de servicio, pero era un tirador aceptable con su mano izquierda. Podía arreglárselas, si tenía que hacerlo.

Alec miró por el lado de su escudo, tratando de echar un vistazo a la ubicación de sus atacantes. Casi al instante, otro disparo llenó el aire, rompiendo el silencio que había envuelto el callejón. Alec saltó hacia atrás, presionando su espalda contra el metal. "Mierda". Cerró los ojos, exhalando por la nariz. "Nos superan en número. Hay tres, dos con armas hasta donde he podido ver ".

Magnus asintió con la cabeza. "¿Puedes disparar?"

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de golpe. "Por supuesto que puedo. Pero disparar no es lo que me preocupa en este momento. Tenemos que salir de aquí ".

Pacientemente, Magnus continuó. "Y para hacer eso vamos a necesitar disparar o ni siquiera vamos a dar un paso atrás de esta cosa". Se aseguró de que no hubiera un tono burlón en su voz. Alec pareció contemplar esto por un momento, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en el hombro de Magnus, donde sin duda la sangre ya estaba comenzando a extenderse. Él asintió secamente.

"Bien. Te quedas aquí atrás. Estás herido y no hay forma de que dispares." Magnus abrió la boca para intervenir, pero Alec le cortó de inmediato. "No. Para. Tú eres la razón por la que estamos en esta situación en este momento y vas a hacer lo que te digo. Quédate aquí y presiona tu herida." Él sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Sabía que era una idea terrible salir esta noche y ver qué pasaba." Las palabras eran duras, mordaces y dolían más de lo que quería admitir.

Pero Alec estaba en acción segundos después, saliendo del refugio, disparando antes de que incluso saliera del todo. Se agachó detrás de una pila de cajas al otro lado del callejón, haciendo una pausa solo un momento antes de levantarse y dejar salir dos tiros más seguros.

Magnus, por supuesto, había oído todo sobre Alec Lightwood, sobre sus talentos y sobre cómo la Clave lo consideraba el mejor y el más brillante. Había hecho su investigación, pero era algo completamente diferente ver a Alec en acción. Sus movimientos eran calculadores y precisos, cada disparo golpeó su destino con cegadora precisión. No titubeó ni un momento, mostrándose tranquilo mientras tomaba la vida de tres hombres.

Era letal. Era hermoso.

Terminó rápidamente o tal vez no fue así. No estaba seguro porque las cosas empezaban a ponerse borrosas y la cara de Alec se estaba desvaneciendo. En su mente, la pelea solo duró segundos, pero cuando Alec regresó, no estaba tan seguro. Se cernía sobre Magnus, con la cara pálida. Estaba diciendo su nombre, podía escucharlo con claridad, pero su lengua no le dejaba responder, en una posición incómoda en su boca.

Sintió que el suelo se movía debajo de él, engulléndole, pero solo era Alec, levantándolo al estilo nupcial. Y ese sería el momento en el que haría una broma ingeniosa, tal vez coquetearía un poco con Alec, pero el movimiento hizo que su hombro se moviera y todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes y soltar un gemido de dolor.

Tú eres la razón por la que estamos en esta situación.

Alec había dicho esas palabras y habían dolido, pero eso no significaba que fueran menos ciertas. Había sido el que le convenció de salir. Fue el que ignoró todas las protestas de Alec por ser inseguro y ponerlos en peligro, demasiado cegado por la necesidad de explorar, por pasar un buen rato. Pero Alec había tenido razón. Era estúpido e imprudente, no había estado pensando y ahora estaba herido. Lo único positivo era que estaba herido y no Alec, pero por la expresión de su cara, el otro hombre no compartía ese sentimiento con él.

En un momento estaban en el callejón y luego estaban detrás del albergue, Alec lo dejó en el suelo frío y duro. Murmuraba por lo bajo mientras abría los botones de la camisa de Magnus y Magnus se concentró, tratando de distinguir que decía. "Estúpido, tan estúpido. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto pase? Una decisión tan estúpida, tan malditamente estúpida."

Magnus puso toda la energía que le quedaba para tratar de mover su lengua. "No es estúpida". Sonó confuso y áspero, pero Alec lo escuchó, levantando la cabeza. "Divertida Alexander ". Los ojos de Magnus comenzaron a revolotear y pudo sentir la oscuridad cerniéndose en su visión.

"Hey, hey, nada de eso. Mírame ahora mismo" Alec ordenó, sus dedos agarraron la barbilla de Magnus y la inclinaron para mirarle a los ojos. El movimiento fue sorprendentemente suave. "Sigue mirándome, ¿de acuerdo? No he soportado tu mierda durante la última semana solo para que mueras por mi culpa ahora."

Magnus sonrió, reuniendo otra onza de energía. "Mm, no tienes que decírmelo dos veces".

Alec sacudió la cabeza, pero Magnus juró que había un leve rastro de sonrisa allí. Quizá estaba alucinando. "Tenemos que entrar y curarte. Creo que llamaremos un poco la atención si entrás al albergue de esta manera ". Hizo una pausa. "Aunque no podemos quedarnos aquí ahora, no después de esta noche". Sacudió la cabeza. "Mierda."

Le quitó la camisa a Magnus y arrancó una tira, sin pensarlo dos veces. Magnus debe haber dejado escapar un ruido ahogado porque Alec inmediatamente levantó la vista, preocupación en sus rasgos. "Magnus, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? "

Tragó saliva, con la boca seca. "Se-seiscientos". Alec parecía confundido, sus ojos se movieron a Magnus para aclararlo antes de mirar la camisa en sus manos.

Soltó una pequeña risa ahogada. "Increíble. Magnus Bane, eres increíble. Herida de bala en el hombro y todo lo que estás pensando es en cómo arruiné tu camisa."

Magnus asintió, sin energía para decir nada más. Dejó que Alec envolviera la tela alrededor de la herida, deteniendo el flujo de sangre. Tendría que limpiarla y esterilizarla, probablemente poner algunos puntos, pero esto por ahora sería suficiente para poder entrar por la puerta.

Como Magnus no tenía camisa, Alec se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y ayudó a Magnus a ponérsela, colocándola sobre el brazo herido para no tener que pasar el brazo por la manga. "Está bien, vamos a entrar. Esta cerradura parece relativamente fácil de abrir, pero tendremos que guardar silencio. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?" Magnus asintió. "Y si alguien pregunta, por favor solo finge estar borracho".

Milagrosamente, llegaron al albergue sin incidentes. Alec sostuvo la mayor parte del peso de Magnus y tropezaron a través de las camas y directamente al baño al otro lado. A partir de ahí, evaluaron la herida de Magnus que Alec determinó que no necesitaba puntos de sutura, solo una gasa y una buena limpieza. Le había traído a Magnus un poco de zumo y un bocadillo del área común, indicándole que comiera mientras lo ayudaba.

Alec estaba callado mientras trabajaba, solo pidiéndole a Magnus que se moviera un poco o se volviera hacia la luz. Estaba sentado en el mostrador del baño solo con sus vaqueros oscuros, Alec detrás de él frotando la herida con otra pieza de la camisa de Magnus y un poco de alcohol. Magnus podía ver su cara en el espejo, pero hasta ahora Alec no había podido mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo siento."

Alec siguió trabajando, pero Magnus podía verlo tenso. "Lo siento", repitió, "por ponerme en peligro, por ponernos en peligro, solo por diversión. Fue imprudente y estúpido y no debería haberte convencido de que lo hicieras ".

El agente permaneció callado, aplicando meticulosamente la gasa con cinta adhesiva y asegurándola a la piel de Magnus. Cuando no había nada más con lo que distraerse, se apoyó contra el mostrador y se cruzó de brazos, finalmente encontrándose con los ojos de Magnus en el espejo. "Tienes razón, fue estúpido. E imprudente e irresponsable y en contra de las reglas. Muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal esta noche, Magnus. Muy fácilmente podríamos haber sido asesinados o capturados y haber terminado toda la misión ".

Magnus sabía todo esto, por supuesto. Los mismos pensamientos exactos habían estado pasando por su mente desde que había sonado el primer disparo. Pero en lugar de responder, solo asintió.

Alec suspiro. "Pero no lo hicimos". La declaración hizo que Magnus levantara la vista rápidamente. Atrás quedó la ira y la decepción de la expresión de Alec, en lugar de eso reemplazado por ... ¿vergüenza? ¿Lamento? Magnus no estaba seguro. "Te heriste y por eso no puedo disculparme lo suficiente. Mi trabajo aquí es asegurarme de que estés a salvo y fallé, así que lo siento ".

Esta conversación había tomado un giro dramático en una dirección que no había anticipado y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse al día. Alec había estado enfadado, incluso furioso, pero ahora solo parecía molesto y no con Magnus, sino consigo mismo. Como si fuera su culpa que los hubieran seguido, su culpa que hubiera recibido un disparo.

Magnus pensó en cuando estaban fuera, cuando Alec había estado maldiciendo. Había pensado que lo estaba maldiciendo, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que tal vez el otro hombre se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo. "Alexander, lo dijiste en el callejón y tenías razón. Fue mi culpa que esto pasara. Fui yo quien te convenció de que salieras y si no lo hubiéramos hecho, nada de esto habría pasado ".

"Sí, pero sabía que estaba mal y aún así dije que sí, Magnus. Estuve de acuerdo en salir a explorar porque, ¿sinceramente? Yo también quería ver la ciudad. Fui egoísta y eso casi te costó la vida."

Magnus se dio la vuelta, cansado de mirar a Alec en el espejo. "Estoy bien. Un poco golpeado, pero voy a estar bien. Me apartaste del camino y sé con certeza que si no lo hubieras hecho, no estaría sentado aquí hablando contigo. Así que deja de echarte toda la culpa, Alexander, porque me salvaste."

Alec cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Soltó una larga exhalación, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. "Tuviste suerte, la próxima vez puede ser que no lo hagas".

Magnus asintió con la cabeza. "Preocupémonos por la próxima vez más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy agotado y no me gustaría nada más que dormir por las próximas - miró su reloj, "seis horas, si puedo ".

Alec suspiró, resignado y asintió. Extendió una mano para ayudar a Magnus a salir del mostrador y acercarse a la cama. Ciertamente había recuperado más de su fuerza, pero no estaba cerca de su capacidad total. Dejó que Alec lo ayudara a ponerse una camisa y que retirara las mantas.

Alec tomó la litera superior y pronto la habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente, llena de ronquidos silenciosos de los otros viajeros. Magnus se ajustó a una posición que era más cómoda, pero cuando acababa de recibir un disparo, no había muchas posiciones que pudieran considerarse completamente cómodas.

Estaba exhausto y la adrenalina finalmente había comenzado a abandonar su sistema, dejándolo somnoliento y cansado. Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban, el último pensamiento en su mente antes de dormirse era que necesitaba encontrar una manera de compensar a Alec.


End file.
